Android Kikaider the Animation: Spring Troubles
by Sweet Dark Angel 009
Summary: Love is blossoming all over again between Mitsuko and Jiro but could something, someone, or a dark secret keep them apart?RR please!
1. Chapter Three and Four

Android Kikaider the Animation: Spring Troubles  
  
Fanfiction By: Deisy Farias  
  
Disclaimer and Author's Note:  
  
I don't own Kikaider in any way. I also don't own  
  
any songs or stories mentioned here. Any questions or comments  
  
please feel free to E-mail me at moondaisygirl07@aol.com   
  
or you can also contact me at noelsari@aol.com.  
  
You can IM me if you wish and  
  
if you have time, please  
  
review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three  
  
My Heart Can't Go On  
  
Since the promise, Dr. Komyoji had hired a teacher for both Masaru and Mitsuko. They each got a different one. Each one with their own skill. Mitsuko hated hers by the way. Masaru got an art teacher which was a very sweet elderly lady named Mrs. Kilamoto and Mitsuko got a choir teacher who was a very strict eldery lady named Mrs. Nadeshico. Later that same day, both Mitsuko and Masaru had lessons. Masaru had changed into what he called his uniform which was basically a cute white and blue sailor's uniform. She just kept the clothes she already had on because she wouldn't have time to change into a fancy garment.  
  
Masaru was very excited as he got his drawing pad, paint, pencils, color pencils, crayons, markers, and anything else he could think of. " Aren't you excited, Mitsuko?" Masaru said. His eyes were wide and you could see a twinkle in his eyes. He looked so adorable.  
  
" Of course," She lied, in a dull voice.  
  
" I don't think you need lessons Mitsuko. You already sing great," Masaru said and she blushed and smiled at her little brother. He can be so sweet sometimes. When he wanted to that is. You saw him acting towards Misaru, so you can tell the boy has changed. He wouldn't hesitate to say a bad word to Misaru. She can't say she wanted to say a bad word to Misaru but she would wish he would leave her alone.  
  
But her father wanted her to forget about Jiro and let her heart go on. But she couldn't. Jiro was the owner of her heart. He was the only one that could keep her heart going. Without his love then she wouldn't be able to stand. Her love for him was like a rose. Roses need water to survive and so those her love. Without Jiro's love, her rose of love wouldn't survive. All she ever wanted was for him to come back to her. She confided in Jiro. She knew he would come back. Promises don't vanish like that. If he truly had once loved her, then he would come back. That's what love is. And not even her father or Misaru or anyone could brake that. She'll be waiting.   
  
There was a knock on the door. Shit, she thought. In dismay, she walked to the door and opened it. There stood her nightmare and Masaru's dream. Mrs. Kilamoto smiled at Mitsuko, " Hello dear. Where's Masaru?" She asked sweetly, " Right here, Mrs. K!" Masaru said happily. Mrs. Kilamoto smiled and Masaru and her both walked to the living room where they would have their lessons. Mitsuko forced a smile, " What are you wearing? Why aren't you wearing your uniform?" Mrs. Nadeshico said, in dissaproval.  
  
" I didn't have time to change," She said, trying to keep her cool. Mrs. Nadeshico frowned and rolled her eyes.   
  
" Only this once, Mrs. Komyoji. This once," Mrs. Nadeshico said.   
  
They walked to the music room where the piano was. Mrs. Nadeshico would play a song on the piano and Mitsuko would sing the lyrics to the song. The music room wasn't a rectangular shape room. It was actually a circle shaped room. You couldn't see the blue wall because it was covered with tall shelves full of books and instruments. In the middle there was a circle shaped stage with a microphone, speakers, a chalkboard, and a black piano on top. That's were the lessons were taught.   
  
"Today I am going to play a song even a gullible girl like you should know. I'm sure your familiar with My Heart Will Go On? Mrs.Nadeshico said, strictly. She felt like her heart stoped. My Heart Will Go On, Mitsuko thought. What a perfect song. She once loved that song before the promise but after, she hated it. It's message didn't touch her anymore. Her teacher had already writen the lyrics in a big and neat handwriting. " Can't I sing another song?" Mitsuko asked, pleadingly.   
  
" No," Her teacher said, angrily.   
  
Mrs. Nadeshico sat on the piano seat and nodded at Mitsuko. Mitsuko turned on the microphone and Mrs. Nadeshico began to play. ( Mind you.She's going to be singing but when you see this * and see the words in italic, she's thinking. When you don't see the italics she's obviously singing)  
  
" Every night in my dreams  
  
I see you, I feel you,  
  
That is how I know you go on  
  
* When I see you in my dreams, did you go on without me? Did I go on? *  
  
Far across the distance  
  
And spaces between us  
  
You come to show you go on  
  
* Even if you didn't show up, does that mean you've go on? *  
  
Near, far, wherever you are  
  
I believe that the heart does go on  
  
Once more you open the door  
  
And you're here in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on  
  
* Can my heart go on without you? Is it possible? *  
  
Love can touch us one time  
  
And last for a lifetime  
  
And never let go till we're one  
  
* Love only touched me once. It touched me when I met you. But did it last a lifetime? *  
  
Love was when I loved you  
  
One true time I hold to  
  
In my life we'll always go on  
  
* If you can go on, why can't I? *  
  
Near, far, wherever you are  
  
I believe that the heart does go on  
  
Once more you open the door  
  
And you're here in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on  
  
* If your in my heart, how can I go on? *  
  
You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
  
And I know that my heart will go on  
  
We'll stay forever this way  
  
You are safe in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on,"  
  
* Are you truly here? Can we stay forever this was? How can my heart go on without you and your love to support me? *  
  
" You know what girl? I have to admit. You do have a sort of talent for singing and this song did show it. I'm kind of proud of you," Her teacher said, in dismay.   
  
She smiled weakly at her teacher. This song had saddened her. It made her think a lot about Jiro.  
  
The last twenty five minutes Mrs. Nadeshico went over her mistakes and what she should impprove.She had to sing the song five times and when she was at the last sentence, she couldn't take it. " I can't Mrs. Nadeshico. I'm sorry," She said and ran out the room crying. God I can't take this. This is to much preasure. Jiro where are you? I need you. I can't go on. My heart can't go on, without you. She ran in her room and locked the door. She fell on her bed and cried.   
  
" Jiro," She sobbed. Masaru who had heard the crying, had interrupted Mrs. Kilamoto's goodbye and ran up stairs to his sister's big room. She heard Masaru's knocking on the door. " Mitsuko? What's wrong? Please open the door, sis," Her brother said, in a worried voice. She tried to ignore him. All that mattered know was Jiro to come back to her. He was the only person who mattered to her.   
  
" Dammit, Mitsuko! Open the damn door!" Masaru said, in a impatiant voice,  
  
" What the hell are you freaking ladies doing here? Go away! Your !@#$%^&* fired!" Masaru said, angrily.   
  
She heard a couple of gasps and she heard the slamming of the front door.   
  
" Mitsuko, open the door," Masaru said, in a slightly calmer voice. She shook her head, tears rapidly flowing down her cheeks.   
  
" No Masaru! I need Jiro! I want him to come. I won't come out, if Jiro doesn't come! I won't! I won't!" Mitsuko sobbed.   
  
Masaru signed. Detective Hattori is back to the Jiro case. It won't be easy yet not so hard. After they find Jiro, then he'll have to do two things. Get Misaru the hell out of his sister's life and get Jiro back into his sister's life.  
  
Mitsuko cried and cried. My heart, she thought, won't go on........*  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Jiro's Case and Beauty   
  
and the Beast  
  
Eventually, Dr. Komyoji made her come out of her room. So far, they've been having an hour long argument. " Mitsuko forget about Jiro! You can't love a machine! Not my daughter!" Dr.Komyoji said. Why can't he understand? Love is love. Love happens to the oddest people. But how can he understand?   
  
" Your wrong! Your wrong," Mitsuko cried, tears flowing rapidly down her cheeks.   
  
" So your saying you can love a machine?!" Dr.Komyoji said, in disbelief. There was a pause. Mitsuko put a hand on her chest. Her heart ached badly.  
  
" Father. You have to understand. I'm in love with Jiro not Misaru. I love Jiro. I don't care what he truly is. I love Jiro. Why can't you understand?" She said. Her father bit his lip.  
  
" I can't believe you, Mitsuko? What the heck are you thinking!" Dr. Komyoji said, shaking in rage.   
  
" STOP IT!" Masaru yelled. Their attention went on the little boy standing at the door of her room. Her little brother was shaking. She didn't know if it was because of the rage or because he was crying. " Masaru. Come here," Mitsuko said and hugged her little brother. Seeing his children cry broke his heart.He sighed.  
  
" Mitsuko. Masaru. I apologize," Dr.Komyoji said and hugged his children. Why can't they understand? I need Jiro. I need him. Life isn't worth living if you don't have something you believe in. She believes that Jiro will come back. He has to.  
  
The next morning:  
  
" Mitsuko? Mitsukooo? Mitsuko get the hell out of bed!" Masaru yelled. She had appearently overslept. She rubbed her eyes.  
  
" Masaru, don't talk like that. What time is it?" She asked, " Time to get the hell out of bed. I mean, it's one o'clock," Masaru said, changing his response as soon as he saw his sister's face. She shook her head.  
  
" I can't believe it. I'm off scheadule," She said, jumping out of bed, " I have to take a shower, water my garden, I got to clean around the house. Dear God, I have to buy groceries to make dinner. Oh dear, I can't believe my day," Mitsuko said, trying to pick her clothes between a tight red jacket ( Which looks exactly like her ususal purple coat) , a tight long sleeve black shirt, and a tight white short skirt or a tight white jacket, a tight white skirt, and a tight baby blue shirt. She choose option number one.   
  
" It's all been done. All you have to worry about is assisting Detective Hattori down stairs," Masaru said.  
  
  
  
" Mr. Hattori is here? But I didn't call him," She said, trying to recall if she had called him the other day. Her brother grinned.  
  
" Yes he is. No dear sister, but I did call him," Masaru said.  
  
" But why?" She asked, puzzled. Why would her little brother call Hattori? The only reason they ever call him is to see if he has information on- Oh dear. I know where this is headed, she thought in dismay.  
  
" To get him back on the famous Jiro Case!" Her little brother said, his eyes twinkling.  
  
She felt a big sweat drop forming on the back of his head. Her brother can be so weird sometimes. Where have you ever heard of the Famous Jiro Case? Sounds like an ATM card, she thought. How can Hattori help her? He's already let her down too many times. And anyways you wouldn't believe the sum of money he wanted them to pay after the little adventure they had with Jiro. Of course they hardly gave him half of the money he wanted which he wasn't so happy about but hey, it's better then nothing.   
  
" Masaru," She said simply and went in her bathroom.  
  
" Don't take that long! He's waiting!" Masaru said and she sighed.  
  
All of this fatigue was going to kill her. She felt the cold water run down her face and body. As she washed her hair, she closed her eyes in thought. How are we going to find Jiro now? She didn't really know if she wanted to do all of this. She wanted to see him badly but he might even be.........She shivered. No, Jiro, you made me that promise. Will they even find him? She didn't know but maybe, just maybe, they would find him. As she washed her complete body, without warning, tears started flowing down her cheeks. Why are you making me suffer so much? Why can't I just be happy with you? She turned off the cold water.  
  
And stood there, hugging herself. Before she met Jiro, she had been going to medical school to become a nurse. She had to stop it for a while when she met Jiro. After the promise,she had continued the last few weeks of medical school until she had finally finished it and took a job at a great hospital. Tommorow she had to work, even though she didn't feel like it. Unfortunatly, that was where she met Misaru. He's a very good doctor there, she had to admit. He would try to woo her the whole time. Her father told her she needed to forget about Jiro and the ways he wanted her to forget him was getting a job, a new boyfriend ( Will never happen), and a choir class. But what if she didn't want that?   
  
What would happen then? As she thought, she dryed herself and changed into her clothes. She brushed her hair and put on her usual headband, today's color being red. She walked out her bathroom and put on her tight high heel boots. She buttoned her coat and went down stairs. She could hear Masaru talking to Etsuko and Hattori. She sighed. Why does everyhing happen to her? She opened the door of their living room and all eyes went on her. Hattori and Etsuko smiled, " Overslept Mitsuko? Masaru told us," Etsuko said, grinning and she smiled back weakly. She sat beside her brother who was eating a chocolate bar.   
  
" Look Mitsuko! Look what Etsuko bought me! It's a fairy tale book!" Masaru said, grinning.What a child, she thought. She read the cover of the book he was holding. The Big Book of Fairy Tales, it read. There was a picture of Pinnochio, Sleeping Beauty, Snowhite, The Little Mermaid, and more. It was a very thick book full with fairy tales from many different countries. " Did you say thank you?" Mitsuko said, making sure he was being respectful.   
  
" Yeah!" Masaru said, grinning.   
  
" Oh and this is for you, Mitsuko," Etsuko said giving her a pink book with a white ribbon tied around the middle.  
  
" Spring Love Stories," Mitsuko read the tittle outloud, " Thank you, Etsuko," She added, smiling. Etsuko grinned and nodded.   
  
" Alright, Mitsuko. So Masaru gave me a call yesterday. You want me to search for Jiro again?" Hattori said, looking deep into her eyes. She laid the book on the table. There was a pause and she looked down at the floor  
  
" Of course!" Masaru said, his eyes twinkling but she shook her head. She stood up and turned around, looking down, " What are you saying Mitsuko!" Masaru said in disbelief.  
  
" I said no. There's no point! Jiro's not coming back," She said softly, trying not to cry.   
  
Masaru got up shaking in rage, " How can you say that! Don't you love Jiro?" Masaru said, trying to keep his cool. There was a pause. When her brother put it that way, it kind of made her think.  
  
" I-I don't know," She said, " What do you mean you don't know? So you hate Jiro for not coming back, huh? Well what do you know! I mean, haven't you taken time to look at his point of view? Maybe he doesn't want to come back because he doesn't wanna make ya suffer," Masaru said, looking deep into her eyes.   
  
Her eyes widened in astonishment. Even her brother realized what she didn't. He has a point, she thought. Maybe that's why he doesn't want to come back. She turned around.  
  
" Brother. Maybe you have a point. Detective Hattori, yes, we need you back on the case," She said.  
  
" Alright!" Masaru said, hugging his sister.  
  
" Alright, Mitsuko. I apologize, for putting that doubt in you. What Masaru said, well, it's probably the most obvious answer to all of this. When shall I start?" Detective Hattori said and she smiled and nodded.  
  
" It's okay. You can start today if you like," She said and he nodded.  
  
Masaru clapped his hands, " Yeah! So now your back on the Famous Jiro Case!" Masaru said and everyone felt like they got a big sweat drop on the back of their heads.  
  
" Huh? Eh, kid, what are you talking about?" Hattori said and Etsuko hit his shoulder.  
  
" Boss! Of course, yeah, Masaru. What ever you say!" Etsuko said. Masaru got his coat.  
  
" Lets go then!" Masaru said.  
  
" What's all the commotion?" A familiar voice said. Bloody hell, she thought. Why the heck does he always have to ruin everything? Masaru clenched his fist and frowned.   
  
" Why the heck are you here?" Masaru said, angrily.   
  
Misaru frowned and Mitsuko sighned and shook her head, " What are you doing here?" Mitsuko said and then realized what she said was utterly rude.  
  
" Mitsuko are you busy?" Misaru said, hurt.  
  
" Of course she is!" Masaru said.  
  
" We're all going to look for Mitsuko's boyfr-" Masaru started.  
  
" We're going to look for Jiro," She said, giving Masaru a dirty look. ( AN:Masaru knows the whole deal between Jiro and Mitsuko. And he also knows the thruth about Jiro being a robot and whatever. But he still loves Jiro like an older brother no matter what.)   
  
" Jiro? Who's he?" Misaru asked.  
  
"Mitsuko's boyfriend," Masaru said quickly, so his sister won't stop him.   
  
" What? Mitsuko, I didn't know you had a boyfriend," Misaru said, hurt.  
  
" I don't! Jiro's our older brother," Mitsuko said, nudging her brother's ribs.   
  
"Oh, I never heard you had an older brother," Misaru said.  
  
" Well I do! He's missing and if you don't mind I'm going with my brother, Detective Hatttori, and his assitant, Etsuko, to find him," She said and got up, grabbing her brother's hand. Etsuko and Hattori both got up and followed them.  
  
" I can take you," Misaru suggested.  
  
" No, Misaru, I only need them three. See you tommorow at work," She said, happy to get out of the house. And happy to get him out of her face at last.  
  
They had spend almost all day looking for Jiro with no luck. Some people said they had seen him a few days before walking around hurt. It broke her heart to hear that. It was late and they had invited Hattori and Etsuko for dinner an hour before. She changed into her tight short beige night dress. She didn't feel like reading a story to her brother but she had no choice. She put on her slippers. I got work tommorow, she thought in dismay. At first when she started medical school, she thought everything would be great.  
  
Being a nurse is all she ever dreamed of but now that she's a full fledged nurse, she noticed that that wasn't what she wanted. It deppressed her seeing people come in the hospital hurt, to see people crying of despair because of an injured friend or family member, to see the faces of the family members of a person who just died or was reported D.O.A, and more. She would tend many people and she didn't know if it was because of her merit or the bond she had with Misaru, she had becomed one of the most valued nurse in the hospital. She walked out of her room and into Masaru's room which was next to her's. It was a blue room with many childish toys and such.  
  
He was laying there on his bed, impatiently holding his brand new book. She smiled and sat on the rocking chair next to his bed, " Finally! I thought you would never come!" Masaru said, exasperated. He handed her the book." Um, what story do you want me to read you?" She asked," The first one," He said. She read the index and the first story was Beauty and the Beast. " Alright then. The first story is Beauty and the Beast.   
  
"In a far away country lived a rich merchent with his three lovely daughters Bliss, Blossom, and Beauty. They lived comfortably in a large house with many servants. One day, however, the merchent lost all his ships to storms at sea. The family could no longer afford its fine house or servants, so the merchent and his daughters moved to a small cottage.  
  
At first, Bliss and Blossom were unhappy. They complained about the luxerious they had lost and the work they had to do, but Beauty said," Crying will not make things better. We must learn to be happy here."  
  
She worked every day, cleaning, cooking, and gardening, and she helped her sisters learn to enjoy their new life. Then one day, the merchant heard that a ship he owned had returned safely, he prepared for the long journey to the port. Each daughter wished him a safe journey, and the merchent promised to bring back gifts. Bliss and Blossom wanted ball gowns and fine jewelry.  
  
"What would you like, Beauty?" the merchant asked.  
  
" A rose," said Beauty," just a lovely rose."  
  
When the merchent reached the port, he learned that his cargo of fine silk had been ruined by seawater that had leaked into the ship. He was just as poor as before," She read until the end of the story which was when her brother finally went to sleep.  
  
She layed the book on his bookshelf and walked out the room and shut the door, after turning off the lights and shutting the window's curtains. She walked to her room and shut the door. She sighed as she sat on her window seat. She hugged her knees. The only light that could be seen was the moonlight shining under her.  
  
There was a full moon and she watched the many stars in the sky. Even though each star in the sky looks the same and shines alike, they're all different and each have a different story behind them. One of those stars was her mother who had an unbelievably sad and crucial story behind it. She liked to believe that each star was a person who has died. Jiro are you one of those stars? Even though they had gotten news that Jiro was alive, those people had stated that they had saw him last week not this week.   
  
I'm like Beauty, she thought. A girl who falls in love with a someone who is believed to be a monster. Someone who is supposed to be killed because of the outside. But she could easily see that Jiro is a good boy. With a big heart full of kindness and love. And she loves him no matter what. She would always love him. Can her words, like in the story, change Jiro into a human?   
  
Or is it utterly impossible? Jiro, she thought and fell asleep. She didn't even feel when her father had layed her on her bed. He thought she looked happy and he knew she was having a good dream. But that was an understatement. She was having a horrible dream which was different from Beauty and the Beast and other happy ending stories. This dream started with a happy beginning, a somewhat happy and sad middle, and tragic and sad ending.* 


	2. Chapter One and Two

Android Kikaider: The Animation  
  
Fanfiction By: Deisy Farias  
  
Disclaimer and Author's Note:  
  
I don't own Kikaider in any way. I also don't own  
  
any stories or song mentioned here. Any questions or comments  
  
please feel free to E-mail me at moondaisygirl07@aol.com   
  
or you can also contact me at noelsari@aol.com.  
  
You can IM me if you wish and  
  
if you have time, please  
  
review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Mini) Chapter One  
  
The Promise  
  
Love is said to occur to the oddest people. In this case love blossoms between an average young girl, Mitsuko Komyoji, and to a not so average young boy, Jiro. But a question that Mitsuko would ask herself day and night was, " Is it possible for a girl like me to fall in love with a machine?" but under her eyes Jiro is boy. A confused young boy. Not a confused young humanoid but a boy.  
  
She, out of everyone, imagines Jiro to be a boy. But one cannot neglect the thruth. Jiro is a mere machine. A humanoid created by her father, Dr.Komyoji, who is by all means a genius. She never loved anyone who wasn't her father or her younger brother, Masaru. She's had many suiters but none of her quality. But Jiro, well he went over all those qualities. He was perfect. No girl could ever meet a boy as gentle and as pure as Jiro.  
  
He was like a child. A child who has no sins and such a clean mind. That was a way to describe Jiro. Now the other is the one she would always neglect and hide from but it would always seem to find her. On the other hand, Jiro is a robot. Just a mere machine. But not so mere. Jiro is very different from other robots. He has a curcuit which is like a heart. Gemini is what her father called it. It allowed him to have all these emotions, feelings, and it also allowed him to follow his own orders not like other robots and if you did not know this and met Jiro, you would think the boy is, well a boy. He was made to protect both Masaru and her like an older brother.  
  
But he was a very powerful fighting machine. He would always save her and her brother from evil robots. She, honestly, didn't deserve him. It seemed like every day she spend with Jiro, he would enchant her. Her love for him would deepen. It was like a charm or spell he had under her.But Jiro never wanted to cause her pain. So he would try and stay away from her. But all she ever wanted was his love. His affection. She just wanted him to hold her.  
  
Mitsuko would always watch or read soap operas but she never imagined that her own life was a soap opera. Full of romance and sadness. Her life was like a plot in a story. A plot of never ending sadness and tears. If she was to write a book of her life, it would even make her cry. It is surprising how someone can suffer. And we only live one life. One life of sorrow and of hard work. One can look back at their life and they would see that joy is one of the least things to happen. Suffering and pain is what life is. Life was never fair. It never treated her nicely. But she knew if her life was a soap opera, it would be happier and would end in a happy ending.   
  
Where the couple lives happily ever after, the bad guys die, and everything else. But her life wasn't like that. Her tears and sadness would never cease until she dies. Until Jiro comes back to her. The deal is, Jiro made her promise. A promise she would look back at. A promise she was scared would never happen. Jiro a long time ago made a promise before he went to battle Proffesor Gill. She remembered it clearly. *She ran back to Jiro, who was in his robot form, and kissed him right on the lips, ignoring the hardness of his lips. She wished he would had returned the kiss. She looked up at him, " Promise me you'll come back?" was what she said and he merely stared at her and nodded slowly.*  
  
But did he come back to her? No. It seemed like days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned in years. She waited. Her heart longing to see him. To see him smile at her. To feel his warmth and his love. The only thing that kept her waiting, that kept her standing, and kept her strong was her love for him. She would always make excuses for him. Detective Hattori said he doubt he would come back. He said that he doubted he even survived. Of course, with confidence, she said he would come back because he made her a promise. But when she looked back at everything, maybe Hattori was right.   
  
Maybe he wouldn't come back. Maybe he forgotten the love she had for him. Or was it the love she once had for him? But her love for Jiro is too strong to just vanish. It had gone too far. She would wait until that day. She confides in him. She knows that Jiro needs some time. Needs some time to find himself. His real self. Even if it did have to take her out of the picture. Please remeber Jiro. Our love. Come back to me Jiro. Don't forget the promise. Promises don't vanish. They'll live until someone puts it to an end.*  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Rain  
  
The rain dropped softly on her umbrella. The harsh cold wind didn't seem to bother her. Her black shoulder length hair blew with the wind, softly. Her eyes filled with tears but she knew better. She wasn't a child. She wouldn't cry. She couldn't. She had to be strong. The past was the past. What was done is over. There's no point living the past. You got to live the present and await the future.   
  
She stared and read over and over her mother's tomb. It feels horrible seeing your own mother's tomb. Masaru wasn't taking this visit so well. He had dressed in his black tuxedo and had a black tie on. He looked adorable with his hair all messy even though he tried so much this morning to comb it nicely. He looked very upset. His eyes showing pure sadness and distress.   
  
She was also wearing black. A very tight black long sleeve collar shirt, a short black skirt, black stockings, and black high heels. Her head band was also black. Masaru couldn't take it any longer. He started to cry. His tears saddened her. She felt unable to stop his tears. She knelt beside him and hugged him.   
  
" Masaru, honey. It's going to be okay, baby," She tried saying and he shook his head. His tears kept on flowing rapidly. "I know how you feel Masaru," She added, wiping his tears with her black cloth. " No, Mitsuko! You don't know how I feel! You never did! You knew our mother for a long time! I only knew her for less then an hour! You don't know how I feel because you didn't go through what I did!" Masaru yelled, angrily. His tears were a mixture of sadness and anger.   
  
" Masaru! Oh, honey, your right. You never did know her. You didn't have much of mother did you? Poor baby," Mitsuko said, hugging him. He was right. One cannot understand anothers pain. Not even if you go through a problem or situation one of your friends is going through, you still don't understand their pain because everyone of us have a limit. Some people are stronger and some people are weaker. It's different for each of us. He cried for what seemed like a century on her shoulder. Once he started to calm down, she let him go and stood straight. Masaru looked deep into her eyes. She searched his eyes, to find some sort of emotion but all she found was blankness.   
  
" Mitsuko, I'm sorry. Besides my sister, your my mother. I love you Mitsuko," He said and hugged her. She ran her fingers through his hair. But soon Masaru turned around and frowned. She frowned as well. Dammit, she thought. Misaru Yamazaki stood in front of them. Misaru was a boy who was two years older then her and looked just like Jiro ( If you've ever seen Cyborg 009, then imagine a boy that looks, acts, and talks like 009 A.K.A Joe. If you haven't, then imagine a boy with the same style of hair Jiro has only his hair is a chestnut brown and it covers one of his eyes. He has tan skin and has hazel red eyes.).   
  
His father is a very good friend to her father and since Dr.Komyoji found out he had a son, he didn't hesitate to introduce him to her. You can say that Misaru was her suiter and wanted to get married with her. She wasn't his girlfriend, of course, but he always would say they were a couple. He would always try to make these moves on her that really did annoy her. She had told him many times that she was in love with another boy but it didn't seem to effect him at all. Actually, the more she said that, the more he tried to get her to be his girlfriend.   
  
He would always give her very expensive and fine jewelry, occasionally rings when he tried to propose. She would always say no, but then next time he'll propose again with a bigger, finner, and expensive ring. He would always let her keep them no matter how much she said no but he would always insist. That was Misaru. A poor wealthy boy that will never get her love.For her heart was in someone else. It already had an owner besides her.   
  
" What are you doing here?" Masaru said, angrily. Masaru looked very angry. He hated anything that had to do with Misaru because Masaru knew that Mitsuko loved someone else. He hated Misaru for ruining such a beautiful moment between his sister and himself. " Masaru," She said, warningly. She felt like she wanted to laugh and she would thank her brother at home.  
  
" It's okay, Mitsuko. I forgive him. He is after all a child. What are you doing in such a shallow place?" Misaru said, looking around the cemetary in disapproval.  
  
" Visiting mother," Masaru said. Masaru was answering all of Misaru's questions. " We have to go now though. Father will be here soon," Masaru added, twitching his nose.  
  
Misaru bit his lip and Mitsuko just stared at Misaru while running her finger through Masaru's hair.   
  
"Actually, I called your father. He's kind of busy so I'll be taking you both home," Misaru said. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie. He looked very fancy. And if it wasn't for Masaru, he would had been very happy and would have already done a move on her.  
  
" Dammit, I can walk then," Masaru said, crossing his arms. He's so stubborn, Mitsuko thought. This was like the first time she ever heard her younger brother say a bad word. " Masaru, watch your mouth. I'm sorry Misaru but I think we can walk from here. It's not that far from here," Mitsuko lied. She would call a taxi if this works.   
  
" Mitsuko are you sure? I mean it's no problem. I can take both of you home in my car," Misaru said, hurt. Mitsuko bit her lip and was about to answer.  
  
" No thank you Yamazaki. I think we can walk," Masaru said, colly. Mitsuko could see Misaru starting to twitch in anger. " Are you sure, Mitsuko?" Misaru asked, again. " Yes, Misaru. Thank you," Mitsuko answered, forcing a sweet voice and a sweet smile. Why can't he understand?   
  
" Oh. Okay then. I'll call you later Mitsuko because we need to talk. Alright?" Misaru said and she nodded in dismay. " Alright then cheerios," He said and walked to his car. He soon left and when he was gone, she got out her cell phone from her bag.  
  
" What an asshole," Masaru said. She couldn't help it. She laughed.  
  
" Masaru, I don't know where your getting that vulger language from, but don't say it her honey. We're in front of our mother's grave. Respect the dead, honey. I'm going to call a taxi," She said and giggled as her brother rolled his eyes and layed the roses they had both cut from Mitsuko's garden. After calling a taxi, they waited. Masaru kept on moving the roses to make sure they were perfect. Once the taxi came they both looked back. And she heard Masaru say," I love you mommy. Rest in Peace," and she grabbed his hand and they both got in the taxi.* 


	3. Chapter Five

Disclaimer and Author's Note:  
  
I don't own Kikaider in any way. I also don't own  
  
any songs or stories mentioned here. Any questions or comments  
  
please feel free to E-mail me at moondaisygirl07@aol.com   
  
or you can also contact me at noelsari@aol.com.  
  
You can IM me if you wish and  
  
if you have time, please  
  
review!  
  
Oh and thank you guys so much! Jchan401 thanks for your help! Sorry for only putting chapter five. I just need to make some corrections on chapter six! Keep on reviewing and I'll keep on adding chapters! This is great! I love this chapter! I worked hard on it!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Lost and Found  
  
*Everything was like phantasmagoria. She could see Jiro sitting on a rock by the lake playing his guitar at night. She got close to Jiro and he looked up.  
  
"Mitsuko, don't look at me. Go away," He said softly hurt. He looked sad and was about to get up.  
  
"No, Jiro, I need you! Don't run anymore!" She said, grabbing him by the end of his denim coat. He looked deep into her eyes. She hugged him.  
  
" I don't want to make you suffer. Run Mitsuko. Don't stay here," He said, grabbing her by the shoulders. She shook her head. I'm with Jiro now. I'm never going to leave you here alone.   
  
"I don't want to run. I want to stay with you," She said, holding his hand and he shook his head. He took five steps away from her and she saw a man that looked so familiar in back of Jiro with a gun. He shoot Jiro right on the left temple. It was a horrible sight.   
  
"Oh God," She said, grabbing her face. There was red blood all over the place.*  
  
She woke up from the horrible dream that was haunting her in her sleep. She had tears flowing softly down her cheeks. She looked at the clock. 8:27 A. M was what it read. She had to be at work by nine. Jiro, she thought. Why are you haunting me like this? As she took a quick shower and got ready,  
  
all she thought was about the dream.   
  
Who was that man? Who was the man who killed Jiro? I hope, she thought, this isn't one of those dreams which become reality. That become prophecy. She changed into her uniform which was a tight white short shirt dress, belted to reveal her tiny waist and narrow hips and opened an extra button or two to reveal few inches of her cleavage. She wore white stockings that were below her knees. She wore a perfect amount of perfume and make up. She wouldn't really wear make up because her beauty was natural but hey, there's a first time to everything.   
  
She also wore a white head band. She got out the bathroom and got her white bag with everything she needs. Her father was already down stairs with her brother. He looked very happy.  
  
"I'm going to Hiiramisho's house!" He said, happily. Hiiramisho was his best friend. He was a sweet boy with a kind heart just like Masaru.   
  
She smiled at her brother, " That's good. Did you eat breakfast?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"Yup!" Her brother said, happily. It made her happy to him that way.  
  
"Are you going to eat breakfast, Mitsuko?" Her father asked her.   
  
"No. I'm not hungry," She replied.   
  
"Are you sure sweetheart? Not even a cup of orange juice?" He said, in a worried tone.  
  
"No, it's okay. I'll be okay," She insisted.  
  
"If your sure then, I'm going to take Masaru to Hiiramisho's house and you to work. I'll drop you off first," He said to Mitsuko and she nodded.   
  
Her father was a very sweet man but sometimes he just won't get it. Masaru grinned and put on his book bag. Her father grabbed the keys and they went outside. It was a beautiful spring morning. The sweet aroma from the cherry blossom trees around her house was everywhere. A smell so foreign to her that only came by once a year. Or at least this was a time where the smell was more beautiful then the rest of the seasons. She had rose bushes and every type of flower or plant could be found around her house.   
  
The grass was a beautiful green, the cherry blossom trees moved to the left slightly with the wind spreading about it's beautiful aroma, a few petals from the cherry blossom trees danced around her, the sun shined brightly above them, the birds were singing a beautiful melody, the squirrels played around the trees, a mother bird was laying on her eggs while her husband nearby was getting a few twigs to decorate their nest, a bunny was hoping around the rose bushes, and few butterflies flied over the daisies. It was beautiful sight.  
  
A peaceful brick mansion. Very beautiful and welcoming. One could from far could even see the carefully taken cared of mansion and HUGE garden all around it. A tall black gate protected their house. Masaru giggled as a petal laid on his nose and she giggled as well. heir father smiled. His happiness was his children. Who he had spend so many years apart from and he wanted to spend as much time with them. For now Mitsuko was not a child but yet not a women.   
  
She was still his little girl under his eyes. She didn't complain of course. Masaru was still a little boy to him. For he was a little boy. And to see them laugh, well that was a blessing to him. Every day of his life he would thank God for giving him such beautiful children filled with laughter, kindness, and so much more. He loved his children for what father wouldn't? They were his pride and joy.  
  
And of course, some mistake of his own almost cost them their lives. But not anymore. He was still an inventor and such but mostly the most beautiful role of his life and of course most importantly, he was a father. Masaru knelt and picked up a daisy and gave it to his sister. She smiled.   
  
"Thank you," She said. He nodded and grinned. Even if her brother could be such a pest and such a child, she still loved him. She had a beautiful bond with him that would never be broken.   
  
They got in the car. And her father drove to the hospital she worked at that was just a few blocks away. He stopped the car in front of the gate and pulled down the window. He dialed a few buttons and the gate opened and he drove on, making sure the gate closed. He drove for about three minutes and drove past the hospital's gates and into the entrance.  
  
"All right. Thank you father and take care Masaru. Play nicely okay? I'll be back by three or four o'clock, okay? Bye," She said giving both her father and brother a soft peck on the cheek.   
  
"Okay honey! Take care!" Her father said.  
  
"I will! Bye!" Masaru said and returned the peck. She smiled and watched the car drive away from her. She put on the jacket for there was a cold breeze about. She, in dismay, walked into the hospital. The first floor was pretty big.   
  
If you ever saw a picture of the whole staff, you'll notice that she is the only one in good shape out of all the women. All the rest of nurses are in their forties or thirties. Everyone in the staff were old except for her, Misaru, and Dr. Takisho. It was a beautiful hospital but she still didn't like it, of course. She walked to a counter where one of her friends, Naomi Shimoura, a thirty-nine year old sweet lady, was behind. She looked bored and she was curling her very straight auburn colored hair with her pencil.   
  
"Hello," Mitsuko said and Naomi immediately came out of her boredom and smiled at her young friend.   
  
" Mitsuko! I was waiting for you. Oh guess what?" She said, trying to hold a giggle. Mitsuko raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Is it good or bad news?" Mitsuko asked, cautiously.  
  
"Um, somewhat," Naomi replied.  
  
"Oh. Ugh, so what is it?" Mitsuko said.  
  
"Mitsuko, your just a little girl. Your not even twenty. A young and sweet girl like you shouldn't frown. It'll give you wrinkles. Oh yes about the news. Misaru wants to talk to you in his office," Naomi said and giggled. Oh no, she thought. I'll never have a good morning. Mitsuko frowned.  
  
"Oh why Naomi? Did he tell you?" She asked in dismay.  
  
"No, he just said to go to his office when you arrived," Naomi said.  
  
"All right then. See you at lunch," Mitsuko said in dismay.  
  
"Hey, it's not like your in trouble," Naomi teased and giggled. Mitsuko gave her a look that said leave-me-alone and Naomi laughed. Mitsuko took the elevator to the third floor where her and Misaru's office was at.   
  
She walked for while, trying to avoid spending too much time with Misaru as possible, until, to her dismay, she stood in front of a tall oak door with the name MISARU YAMAZAKI on it. She sighed and knocked on the door. " Come in," She heard a Misaru's sweet voice say and she went inside. He was sitting behind his oak desk, typing something on his computer and writing some notes on a piece of paper as he talked on the phone.   
  
"All right, bye Mr. Doudijou," He said and hung the phone, " darling, how are you?" He asked, turning his whole attention at her.  
  
"Just fine, Misaru. How about you?" She asked. She was always taught to be respectful and kind to others no matter how much you despise them. Misaru was one of them.   
  
"Great! Oh me? I'm doing good, thanks. You must be wondering why I called you this morning," He said looking deep into her eyes. Why is he making this so hard for himself, she thought. It's simple. Just state the business and I'll be on my way. Then we're both happy. Well, she thought, maybe me. You wouldn't. Misaru, she thought. She nodded and rolled her eyes, thanking God he didn't notice that one.   
  
"Well, yesterday you were looking for this Jiro who you state to be your brother. Well, when you guys left, I had a chat with you father. I, if you don't mind, asked about this Jiro," He said. Her eyes widened. Could have her father said something that shouldn't be said about Jiro?  
  
"What did he tell you?" She asked, nervously.  
  
"Oh nothing I didn't know. He only showed me a picture of Jiro. He had his arm around your shoulders, you had your arm around his waist, and Masaru was in front of you. You had your hand on Masaru's shoulder. Your dad was in front of Jiro. It was a cute family picture. Well, I'll just tell you what I wanted to tell you. This morning an injured young man came here. By the picture, I could recognize the boy as Jiro-" He said but was interrupted. Her hearts stopped. She felt a mixture of shock and happiness. She jumped up.   
  
"You mean it, Misaru! Where is he Misaru? Please tell me! I want to see him! I want to nurse my bo- I mean, my brother back to health. Please, Misaru!" She said, quickly and desperately. He raised his eyebrows and smiled.  
  
"Your lucky. He's waiting for someone to attend him and well, I'm leaving him up to you. Feel free to take him home tonight if you like. He just came here a few minutes before you. So go to room 17 in the first floor," Misaru said. And to her surprise, she was so happy, that she hugged Misaru tightly.   
  
"Oh thank you Misaru! Thank you!" She said, feeling tears form in her eyes.   
  
"Your welcome," He said, smiling. She smiled back at him and grabbed her bag and went out the room.  
  
Oh Jiro, she thought. Pretty soon, I'm going to see you again. We're going to be happy together. We're going to be able to love each other again. Like in the old days. She giggled, as she took the elevator down to the first floor. Old days? That's something Hattori or her father would say. She walked past a few quiet hall and stopped in front of a tall oak door. She hesitated.  
  
How would he react? Would he run from her? She put her hand on the knob and thought for a while. Only once in a life time. Take it or leave, Mitsuko, she thought. She turned the knob cautiously and pushed the door open.  
  
There a young man sat on a chair. He was looking at the floor. She could see his jacket had a few blood and dirt stains. It broke her heart to see him like that.  
  
"Jiro," She said softly and stood in front of him. His attention went on the beautiful young lady in front of him. She saw as his eyes widened and he gasped.   
  
"Mitsuko? What are- I mean do you work here?" He asked, standing up. She could see he was very weak. His eyes were wide and he looked worried and shocked. He looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"Jiro, sit down. Your in no condition to be standing up. Jiro, where have you been? Are you okay? Don't be stubborn. Sit down," She said, making him sit constantly when he tried to get up. She knelt in front of him and examined him. It was still hard to believe that the man she loved was sitting right in front of her. So long has her heart wanted to see. She was so happy. but why were there blood stains? Jiro is a humanoid so he can't bleed? Or can he? Is it possible? So, he did cry once. That was unbelievable. But actually bleed?  
  
"Mitsuko, it's a long story. I don't know where to start," He said, putting his hand on her left cheek. She blushed. His hands didn't have his usual gloves and she was so surprised to feel the warmth from his touch.  
  
"Jiro, I have all my life to live. Believe me, I think you could tell me this long story and it'll turn out it wasn't that long," She said, " but first, I got to check your wounds."  
  
She had to take off his jacket and shirt. She saw a certain wound that worried her, even if it was the just a tiny wound. She walked a cabinet and found some white gloves which she put on. Jiro just stared at her with no expression. She laid a hand on his shoulder and gasped. His skin! It was so soft! As if it was real. He looked at her with a worried expression.  
  
"What's wrong? Oh, that. Yeah, I got to tell you something that might sound surprising," He said. While she cured is wounds, he told her everything that has occurred in his life since the promise. From his brothers and sisters to how he became human. It was an astonishing story. It was so sad. He looked to sad. He felt very tormented. She hugged her Jiro, softly.  
  
"Oh Jiro," She said. She felt cold tears on her shoulder as her love cried. He slipped his arms around her waist. It was like the only thing that mattered to them was each other. They comforted one another just by being close to each other. No word could ever describe this moment. Their actions was what mattered.  
  
"Your coming home. I want you with me. I'll help you become stronger," She said, as she saw him calm down. She looked up at him as he stood straight but kept his arms around her.  
  
"Mitsuko, I don't want to hurt you," He said, softly. His eyes, she thought. They don't show any sort of emotion.  
  
"Your not hurting me. I was hurt without you but know I feel better. I need you Jiro. Now, all we need is each other," She said. She did something she didn't think she'll be able to do again. She leaned closer to him and kissed him softly. To her surprise, he actually returned the kiss. She felt all these emotions that she couldn't put her finger on. Must of all, she felt love. She got what she wanted. His love and affection. All she ever wanted was already given to her. An early Christmas present, you can say. All given to her in a neat parcel.  
  
"Is this a sort of affection? To touch someone's lips with their own?" He asked.  
  
She smiled. So innocent, she thought. Exactly like a child." Yes, Jiro," She said and now, he, was the one who kissed her. She felt butterflies in her stomach. A sort of excitement grew deep inside her. Everything, she thought, is going to go back to normal. Just like in a fairy tale. Or so she thought. *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
NOTE: Hope you guys liked it! Once again, I apologize for making this chapter so short! A chapter is coming up though. I might have to change the rating if you know what I mean. Review and tell me If I should add this 'scene' to chapter six! I respect everyone's thought to add this 'scene,' so please tell me if I should. I'm not sure of this yet though because I'm not so good at these 'scene.' Hope you guys get what I'm saying!  
  
Bye,  
  
me   
  
(P. S I won't add chapter six until I get your reviews on this certain 'scene.' I just care so much about my fans, I don't want to make a bad choice to add this and lose fans. You guys mean lots to me! So please review! Oh yeah, some people left some complaints that they couldn't read my story because I wasn't pressing ENTER after a different person spoke. I'm sorry! I'm new to this! So hang on there! Ch. Six and above will be good! I promise! Sorry for making this note so long!) 


	4. Chapter Six

Disclaimer and Author's Note:  
  
I don't own Kikaider in any way. I also don't own  
  
any songs or stories mentioned here. Any questions or comments  
  
please feel free to E-mail me at moondaisygirl07@aol.com   
  
or you can also contact me at noelsari@aol.com.  
  
You can IM me if you wish and  
  
if you have time, please  
  
review!  
  
Oh and thank you guys so much! Alright, I tried as much as could to make this chapter good so hang in their! I suck at lemon scenes! Sue me! But okay, I tried! So here you go!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Welcome Home, Jiro  
  
It was so funny to see the face of Mitsuko's father when he saw Jiro. They were extremely happy to see each other again. It was a great reunion. Only Masaru wasn't there. Her father had stated that Masaru was staying for the night at his friend's house. She felt relieved that Masaru was okay but still felt worried about him not going to sleep at home. Jiro just put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, which made her feel better. It was only noon so they had spend most of their time chatting in their living room and catching up with everything.  
  
"So you became human?"Dr. Komyoji said, stunned. He was just as surprised as she was when Jiro told her.  
  
"Yes, before I killed Gill, he had installed a circuit in me which he thought would make me obey orders and give me an evil heart to replace the heart I already had. It didn't work as Gill had planned. It only made me stronger and when I killed Gill, that's when I became human for some reason. I still don't get it though. Why did I become human?" Jiro said.  
  
Another circuit, she thought. It all adds up too. Jiro, in a way, was too kind and too noble to be human. Humans now in day have a dirty mind and hatred in their hearts. That's what Jiro lacked. That's what made him different from a human being. Jiro was pure. But now? What can she expect from this circuit? Would it make him do evil things?  
  
"Maybe the torment and the hatred you had in your heart made your Gemini evolve in some sort of way. These feelings you never felt before maybe was what you lacked and all together, this made one heart which made you completely human," Dr. Komyoji said, thoughtfully. (AN: I don't get it neither. Just wanted to make it sound smart.LOL)  
  
"But what would happen now?" Mitsuko asked, trying to get all of this.  
  
"What do you mean?" Her father asked.  
  
"I mean, how would this effect Jiro? Would it cause him any harm?" She asked.  
  
"I would like to know that too," Jiro said.  
  
"Every human has a sort of anger or hatred in their heart they would like to show either in emotions or actions. But some people have more important feelings or people in their heart, that that anger wouldn't matter. But some people who have nothing in this world or don't have much feelings, would immediately show this anger to express loneliness or sorrow or even hatred. But Jiro, he has so many emotions, more important then hatred or anger. Like love and happiness. As long as Jiro doesn't let this evil heart get in the way of his true heart, I doubt anything would happen or change," Dr. Komyoji said.  
  
She loved it when her father talked like that. He talked with such a confident voice and he sounds very smart. Most of the time she wouldn't get it though.  
  
"What would happen if he does let his other heart get in the way of his true heart?" Mitsuko asked.  
  
"To be honest, I don't know. I can just tell you not to let the other heart take control. I guess the results wouldn't be pretty," Dr. Komyoji said.  
  
Jiro looked down at his lap where his hands were. Mitsuko noticed his confused and saddened face, so she put her hand on top of his hand. He looked at her and smiled. She blushed and smiled back.  
  
Dr. Komyoji smiled at the sweet sight of his daughter and his great creation, Jiro. They were in love, obviously. His daughter never looked this happy in years. Jiro's happiness was his daughter. And Mitsuko's happiness, besides her family, was Jiro. But Dr. Komyoji couldn't help but think about Misaru. How would he react to this? Misaru was living a lie. He thinks Jiro is Mitsuko's older brother, when he's really Mitsuko's sweetheart. What would happen now?  
  
All that mattered now to both Mitsuko and Jiro was each other. Their love was all that mattered. And nothing could ruin this beautiful moment. Then there was a knock on the door. Did I say nothing?  
  
"I'll open the door," Dr. Komyoji said, walked out the living room.  
  
"Who can that be?" Mitsuko said, looking over the couch. Jiro held her hand tightly, as if he never wanted to lose her again. She tried to hold a giggle.  
  
Suddenly the living room's door opened to reveal Hattori and Etsuko. They both looked happy to see Jiro and Mitsuko together.  
  
"Welcome home Jiro!" Etsuko and Hattori said at the same time.  
  
"Mr. Hattori? Etsuko? What a surprise! How did you know Jiro was here?" Mitsuko asked.  
  
Hattori, Etsuko and Dr. Komyoji took a seat.  
  
"Some guy," Hattori said, shrugging his shoulder.  
  
"Misaru," Mitsuko said softly, " does his chestnut hair cover one of his eyes?" Mitsuko added.  
  
"Yes, that's him! He went to the office and told us," Etsuko said, smiling.  
  
"I thought it was Jiro at first. Hell, he looks just like Jiro," Hattori said, smiling at Jiro who smiled back.  
  
"Yes he does," Mitsuko said.  
  
"So Mitsuko, how'd you find Jiro," Hattori asked.  
  
So Mitsuko retold the story for a second time. She was very happy to be next to Jiro and her friends. It's like this can't get any better. She ignored the conversation and she spend most of her time just staring at Jiro's cute face. He would also look down at her and smile. His grip on her waist was strong and she never wanted him to let her go. She put her head on his chest. He smelled great.   
  
An hour went by and she almost feel asleep.  
  
"Mitsuko I love your garden! Can you show me those roses up front?" Etsuko asked and Mitsuko smiled and nodded. The girls both got up and before they left, Mitsuko ran her fingers through Jiro's hair. So the girls went out the door.  
  
"Hitting it well with Mitsuko, eh Jiro?" Hattori teased.  
  
Jiro felt his cheeks grow warm. He never felt this before. He smiled and looked down to his feet.  
  
"Don't tease Jiro like that, Hattori," Dr. Komyoji said, trying to hold a laugh.  
  
Jiro smiled. He felt joy. A feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. His joy was Mitsuko. His love for her had grown stronger. He never wanted to cause her any pain. He thought that by staying away from her, she'll be happier. But he was wrong. He had caused her lots of pain and he would make it up to her.  
  
"Would you like a drink?" Dr. Komyoji asked.  
  
"All right," Hattori replied.  
  
"I got some wine in the refrigerator, if you like," Dr. Komyoji said.  
  
"That sound good," Hattori said and smiled.  
  
Dr. Komyoji smiled and walked to the kitchen. Wine, thought Jiro. What's that? He never heard of that. Now that he was human, he had to eat and drink like normal humans. He would drink water but what's wine? Obviously, it was a drink.  
  
"Mr. Hattori?" Jiro asked.  
  
"Yes Jiro?" Hattori replied.  
  
"What's wine?" Jiro asked. By the look on Hattori's face, Jiro could tell he asked a stupid question.  
  
"Wine? Oh, it's a drink," Hattori said, smiling.  
  
"But what kind of drink?" Jiro asked.  
  
"It's like any other drink. Usually made from the fermented juice of grapes," Hattori replied.  
  
"Oh, so it's not bad then?" Jiro said.  
  
"Of course it not bad! You should try it!" Hattori said, knowing he was telling a lie.  
  
Mitsuko's going to kill me for giving Jiro an alcoholic beverage, Hattori thought.  
  
Dr. Komyoji came with a tray in his hands. On top of the tray was a cold bottle of wine and three glass cups.  
  
"Here you go," Dr. Komyoji said, giving a cup to each of them," I don't want you to drink that much though," he said to Jiro.  
  
"Ah c'mon Dr. Komyoji, Jiro's going to be all right," Hattori said, watching anxiously as Dr. Komyoji filled his cup.  
  
When each cup was full, Hatter smiled.  
  
"Here's to Jiro!" Hattori said, " A toast," He added.  
  
At first, Jiro didn't like the strong taste of this liquid but without warning, he had his second glass of wine and then his third and so on.  
  
Outside:  
  
"Oh they smell gorgeous! How do you do that!" Etsuko said and they both laughed.  
  
" Oh it's nothing," Mitsuko said, modestly.  
  
"Your kidding! I've never seen roses like these in the flower shop!" Etsuko said, smelling once more the flowers Mitsuko had cut for her.  
  
Mitsuko smiled. Was she truly going to be happy? She hoped so. But for some reason, there wasn't much optimism in her to make sure she was going to be happy.  
  
"It's great Jiro's back, right Mitsuko? He hasn't changed one bit," Etsuko said.  
  
"I know. It's like there's finally going to be a ray of sunshine in our lives. Masaru is going to be so happy. I haven't told him yet because I want to keep it a surprise. Masaru really wants to give Jiro's guitar back to him, now that he's fixed it. But there's one big problem in this happiness," Mitsuko said, carrying a rabbit in her arms.  
  
"Oh and what is that?" Etsuko asked, curiously.  
  
"Misaru. He's going to be really upset when I tell him the truth about Jiro. He thinks Jiro's my older brother," Mitsuko said, ashamed.  
  
"That is a problem. But hey, it's a sweet white lie," Etsuko said, smiling.  
  
"I know but I don't want to brake his heart," Mitsuko said, looking down at the rabbit.  
  
"Tough luck! That's life Mitsuko, he's going to have to understand. It's either tell the truth or keep quiet and don't let him see you cuddle with Jiro like you were just now. We don't want him to think stuff," Etsuko said and laughed.  
  
Mitsuko smiled. If only it was that easy, she thought.  
  
"What a cute rabbit!" Etsuko added.  
  
"He's always here you know. I don't know why," Mitsuko said, thoughtfully.  
  
"Well you better let him go. It looks like it's going to rain. I better get my boss," Etsuko said and Mitsuko nodded. Mitsuko let the rabbit go and the girls walked over to the house. Mitsuko looked back once more to see the rabbit. He was staring right at her. Those eyes, she thought. They look so familiar. From outside the door, the girls could hear laughter. Oh no, Mitsuko thought. Hattori and dad are drunk. Her eyes widened. Her father wouldn't give wine or anything of the sort to Jiro? Would he?  
  
Mitsuko opened the door and allowed Etsuko to enter first and closed the door.   
  
"You don't think they're drunk do you? This is the second time this week I have to drive because of my boss is drunk!" Etsuko said, angrily.  
  
"There's only one way to find out," Mitsuko said and Etsuko nodded. They opened the door to the living room. They were right. The two adults and her Jiro were drunk. Jiro looked at Mitsuko, lazily.  
  
"Hic, hello Misuko," Jiro said.  
  
"Jiro! Your-your drunk!" Mitsuko said, in disbelief.  
  
"Drunk? What hic is that? Hic," Jiro asked.   
  
Mitsuko ignored the question and turned to her father.  
  
"Father how can you allow such a thing to happen?" Mitsuko said, angrily.  
  
"Darling, hic, we're men," Dr. Komyoji said, taking another sip of wine.  
  
"Some men! C'mon boss! I bet it was all your idea!" Etsuko said, dragging her boss out of his chair.  
  
"No Etsuko, hic, I want one more cup. Hic, just one, hic. Hic," Hattori said, who obviously had more to drink then Jiro and her father. Etsuko dragged her boss out of his chair. He tried to get out of Etsuko's grip but was too drunk to do so. Mitsuko noticed her father had fallen asleep in his chair.  
  
"Sorry Mitsuko. I'll call you! Take care Jiro!" Etsuko said and dragged Hattori out of her house. Mitsuko looked down at Jiro. He had a dazed look in his eyes. She sat beside him and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Jiro why'd you drink so much wine?" Mitsuko asked, putting her hand on top of his cheek.  
  
"Is it bad to hic drink wine?" Jiro asked, kissing her wrist.  
  
"Wine is an alcoholic drink Jiro. It's not good for you. I just don't want to see you get hurt. It hurts me to see you like this," Mitsuko said.  
  
"Mitsuko, I hic hurt you again," Jiro said, hurt.  
  
"Oh Jiro. You didn't hurt me. You look tired. I'll take you to the guest room," Mitsuko said, getting up and giving him a hand.  
  
"Hic, I can't stand, Mitsuko. I feel weak and hic," Jiro said, as Mitsuko put her arm on his waist and he put his arm over her shoulder.  
  
"It's only normal, Jiro. You got drunk. It's not bad to drink a cup of wine but too much is bad. Promise me you won't drink more then one or two cups of wine?" Mitsuko said, as she helped him walk up stairs.  
  
" Hic, I promise, hic," Jiro said, " I'm never going to drink hic wine hic again hic," Jiro added.  
  
Jiro was in a funny state. He felt weird and noticed just how beautiful Mitsuko was.  
  
He blushed. He felt drowsy and tired. But he wanted to do something. There was like an urge in him. He wanted to make it all up to Mitsuko. He wanted to make it up to her with one moment. One long precious moment. Where he could hold her and show his affection to her. And it had to happen now. So long away from his love, he had to do something. Something that would change everything.  
  
Jiro, she thought. I never thought I'll see the day where my love would get drunk. That's very unusual. He had this look in his eyes. It looked daring, as if he was willing to do anything.  
  
"Here we go. This is the guest room. You can sleep here for a while if you like," She said, as she opened the door to the room.  
  
She helped him sit down on the bed and he just stared at her with those daring eyes. It was freaking her out but she smiled.  
  
"Go to sleep okay?" Mitsuko said, about to walk out the room. She felt tired. All these sudden events tired her.  
  
"Don't go Mitsuko," Jiro said," hic, stay here with me," he continued, softly. He grabbed her hand.  
  
"Jiro, you need your sleep," Mitsuko said, looking deep in his eyes.  
  
"Mitsuko please hic," Jiro said, " hic I need you. I want to make it all up to you hic."  
  
There was something in his voice that convinced her. But what did he mean? How was he going to make it all up to her? He pulled her, making her sit on his lap, and grabbed her legs so they would go around his hips. She wasn't in the mood. He started to kiss her in ways she was never kissed before. It was a hard kiss but yet gentle in a way, his tongue touching hers softly, and she returned the kiss in the same way. Their kiss. It was like a kiss of hunger. Hunger for love. Mitsuko felt her heart beating fast and she began to get tense. His arms went around her waist, tightly. Her arms went around him as well. He pulled her closer to him, not wanting any space between them. She moaned as he laid her on the bed and began to kiss her neck, softly.  
  
This feeling. It was different. She never felt such delight. He unbuttoned her shirt dress, so she was only wearing her underclothes. She let her shoes fall off her small feet. Jiro explored her body, pulling on her bra's strand. It was happening so fast. Her head had all these wild ideas. She felt all these emotions. She was breathing rapidly and so was he. She took his denim jacket off and he helped her take off his shirt. Her fingers trembled as they went down his chest. She kissed his neck softly, as he pulled her up a bit to unhook her bra. Her bra softly came off her and she felt as his thumb rubbed one of her nipple's. His touch was soft and warm and it even made her delirious. Moan after moan escaped their mouths. She unbuckled his belt and she trembled. She hesitated. She never felt this feeling before.  
  
This feeling was so foreign to Jiro. This excitement was strong and his heart was beating fast. He wanted to do all these things that seem too wild. He kissed her shoulders softly. And he noticed she hesitated. He helped her take his jeans off. And all that remained of their clothes was their underwear. He couldn't believe what was happening. He examined her body, watched her chest heave softly as she tried to catch her breath, and he looked into her eyes, as if getting her permission. She nodded softly. He pulled her panties off and noticed she was a bit wet. Now she was bare. She had given herself to him and now it was his turn as she pulled down his boxers. Her legs went around his waist softly and he couldn't help but feel this sudden delight.  
  
Mitsuko never imagined something like this would happen between herself and Jiro. Her legs tighten around his waist, one of her arms went around his neck and the other through his hair, and she laid her forehead on his shoulder. Her eyes closed and she moaned as Jiro used long, deep thrusts and their bodies, their love became one. It was slow and she moaned as he touched her in places she never thought she would be touched by a man. She saw as Jiro reach for the bed's cover and he covered her and himself, just covering their waist and below. She turned on her left side and he turned on his left side as well. He kissed her shoulders and her back.  
  
"Oh Jiro, I love you so much," Mitsuko said, breathing rapidly.  
  
"I love you too, Mitsuko. I love you with all my heart," Jiro said, laying his chin on top of her head. They both closed their eyes, trying to cherish this beautiful moment. His arm went around her waist and he grabbed her hand. He brought her hand to his lips in back of her and planted soft kisses. She giggled softly.  
  
"I see you lost your hiccups," Mitsuko said, " you should get drunk more often," she added and smiled. Jiro smiled and laughed.  
  
"Your very funny, Mitsuko. Now go to sleep," He said, sarcastically.  
  
"You too. Goodnight Jiro," She said and giggled.  
  
"Goodnight Mitsuko," Jiro said.  
  
And with that, they both fell asleep. Never forgetting that one moment, where the past was erased and a new future they would await. Together forever.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Dear loyal fans,  
  
Hey, this chapter came out better then I thought it would! Okay, so I'm not good at lemon scenes because this is my first time ever writing one so sue me. I tried! I liked when Jiro got drunk though. This was a fun chapter to write so if your going to review, be honest! This was a sweet chapter and I hope you guys liked it. Chapter Seven is on way, so be patient! Any questions or comments, either review or email me ( moondaisygirl07@aol.com) or feel free to IM me ( I recommend that! Oh and if your going to IM me, IM me in the same SN from my E-mail)!  
  
When I'm done with this story, I'm thinking on writing a Cyborg 009 fanfiction   
  
(003/009 fic). I don't want to start now because then I'll forget about this story and I'll be more preoccupied with the Cyborg 009 fanfiction. Oh yeah. Some people been telling me that Misaru Yamazaki is creepy! LOL! I thought that was funny! Well, Misaru is going to have one big part in this fic and your going to be surprised at the end! I have big plans for him!  
  
Regards,  
  
Yours Truly 


	5. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Kikaider in any way. I also don't own  
  
any songs or stories mentioned here. Any questions or comments  
  
please feel free to E-mail me at moondaisygirl07@aol.com   
  
or you can also contact me at noelsari@aol.com.  
  
You can IM me if you wish and  
  
if you have time, please  
  
review!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Masaru's Blackmail  
  
A/N:  
  
Is it me or am I lossing my touch? I hate when this happens! When I write a story, the beginning is always great, the middle gets kinda weird, and the ending is always crappy! I dunno. I am sad to say that you guys have to wait a while for Ch.8 because I'm suffering a bad case of writter's block. My teacher say all good writers go through it *cough* and I dunno. I'm also sad to say that when I'm done with chapter eight, I'm going to stop writing this story. I'm sorry but I'm almost going to school and I get lots of homework so I'll have to stop for a while. Keep in mind there's supposed to be around five more chapters after chapter eight.  
  
Sorry,  
  
Yours truly  
  
P.S Thanks for the reviews you guys!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rays of the sun shined under the young couple who had their arms around each other. Her eyes opened softly and she had to blink a few times to get used to the light. She noticed Jiro was awake and he was just staring at her, with loving eyes.  
  
Mitsuko, softly: Have you been awake for a while?  
  
Jiro, rubbing his head: Yeah I have. My head hurts.  
  
Mitsuko, frowning: Oh you have a headache.  
  
Jiro: I do?  
  
Mitsuko, smiling: Yes.  
  
Jiro: What's a headache?  
  
Mitsuko, blushing: What your feeling right now. I could make it better if you like.  
  
Jiro, smiling: Will you?  
  
Mitsuko nodded and kissed him softly.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Masaru: Bye!  
  
Masaru had just arrived home from his sleep over and he felt very grumpy.  
  
Masaru, angrily walking toward the front door: Damn boy didn't even let me sleep all night. Dammit, all I need now is to find that idiot, Misaru, here.  
  
Misaru: Hello Masaru.  
  
Masaru, bitting his lip: Crap!  
  
Misaru, frowning: Sorry?  
  
Masaru: You should be!  
  
Misaru: Anyways, what's your sister up to?  
  
Masaru: Nothing concerning you.  
  
Misaru: Masaru do you have something against me?  
  
Masaru: Yeah and I guess all those bad words I say to you are because I fancy you. Geez, Misaru, I've never met a boy as stupid as you.  
  
Misaru: But what have I done to you?  
  
Masaru, coldly: Hmm let me think. First of all, you come into our lives. Now your trying to get Mitsuko to be your girlfriend. As if she would ever like you.   
  
Misaru, taken aback: But Masaru, I happen to like your sister and I just want to make both of you happy.  
  
Masaru: Yeah yeah. I've heard it before, you asshole.  
  
Misaru: I don't think it's very polite to talk to people with that type of vulgar language.  
  
Masaru: That doesn't include you.  
  
Masaru got the keys and unlocked the door.  
  
Masaru: I'm home!  
  
No answer was heard.  
  
Masaru: Hmm, where are they? Hey! Who the hell invited you?  
  
Misaru: Masaru, don't be so rude.  
  
Masaru frowned and rolled his eyes. He noticed that there was a note taped to the door.  
  
Masaru, reading the note:  
  
Dear Masaru,  
  
I'm sorry to leave in such quick notice but I have some business to attend to. Mitsuko should be in her room sleeping and Jiro should be sleeping in the guest room. Yes, Jiro has finally come back. Well, I'll be home soon and take care of yourself and Mitsuko.  
  
Take care,  
  
Your Father  
  
Misaru, stating the obvious: I guess he's not home yet.  
  
Masaru, rolling his eyes: You think?  
  
Misaru: So your brother is here?  
  
Masaru: My brother? What the hel- oh yeah. Duh.  
  
Misaru, quietly: I hope he's not as mean as you.  
  
Masaru, hearing him: I @#$%^&*@ heard that you jackass!  
  
Masaru: I'm going to check on Jiro! You wait here! Don't you dare go to my sister's room!  
  
Misaru, rolling his eyes: As you wish.  
  
Masaru, in a whisper: And he says I'm rude.  
  
Masaru walked up stairs, feeling as excited as ever.   
  
Masaru, in his head: I'm so happy. Jiro's back and everything is going to be great.  
  
Masaru was about to go in the guest room when he heard something in there that made his eyes grow wide. He heard someone moan and he heard his sister's voice.  
  
Masaru, in thought: Get your head out of trash, Masaru! Your sister wouldn't do that with Jiro. Or would she?  
  
Masaru took a few steps back from the door.  
  
Masaru: I'll interrogate her later. Oh, this is so great! I could use this for blackmail!  
  
Masaru walked casually down stairs as if he never heard anything. He wished he could tell that to Misaru! He would be as mad as hell!  
  
Misaru was sitting on a couch in their living room. Masaru tried to hold a laugh as he saw him.  
  
Misaru, looking up at him: Where's Mitsuko and your brother?  
  
Masaru, grinning evily: Ah they're both sleeping.  
  
Misaru: Oh okay.  
  
Masaru, in his head: Hmm, what an idiot.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Mitsuko, getting up: I should really take a shower and get dressed.  
  
Jiro, pouting: Do you really have to?  
  
Mitsuko, blushing: Jiro, Masaru might come pretty soon and I really don't want him to find us like this.  
  
Jiro: Yeah, your right Miss Komyoji.  
  
Mitsuko, putting on her clothes: You should change too. There's fresh clothes in the drawer. You can take a shower if you like.  
  
Jiro, nodding: Okay.  
  
Mitsuko, leaning down to kiss him: See you downstairs.  
  
Jiro smiled and nodded and watched Mitsuko walk out the room.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Misaru and Masaru just sat in the living room, silently. Masaru tried to hold a laugh everytime he looked at Misaru.  
  
Masaru, in thought: Poor moron.  
  
Misaru: I didn't know your sister could sleep this long.  
  
Masaru, grinning evily: She must be tired after last night.  
  
Misaru, raising his eyesbrows: What do you mean? Weren't you at your friend's house?  
  
Masaru: Yeah but you can tell can't you?  
  
Misaru: Well, I guess so.  
  
Then the door opened to reveal Mitsuko. She just took a shower and was dressed in fresh clothes.  
  
Mitsuko, surprised: Oh Masaru you already came! How did you sleep?  
  
Masaru, trying to hold a laugh: If it wasn't for Hiiramisho's snoring, I would have sleeped wonderfully.  
  
Mitsuko, shaking her head: Masaru.  
  
Masaru, coughing: *cough* Misaru's here.  
  
Mitsuko: Misaru! Oh what brings you here!  
  
Misaru, raising his eyesbrows: Oh I just wanted to check on you and your family. How's your brother?  
  
Mitsuko, eyes growing wide:Um he's fine. Can you wait a second?  
  
Misaru, frowning: Okay.  
  
Masaru was just enjoying the sight of his sister's lie go down the drain.  
  
Mitsuko, in her head: Crap, if Misaru finds out Jiro's not my brother, he's going to be so angry.  
  
Mitsuko caught up to Jiro, who was coming down stairs.  
  
Jiro: Mitsuko, I took this 'shower' and now my hair won't stay up!  
  
Mitsuko, rolling her eyes: Jiro, we have more important issues! Jiro when you step in living room, I can't have you hugging me or anything, got it?  
  
Jiro: Why?  
  
Mitsuko: Jiro!  
  
Jiro: Alright, alright.  
  
Mitsuko, relieved: Thank you Jiro.  
  
Mitsuko gave him a kiss on the cheek and he smiled.  
  
Jiro: I can't do that?  
  
By the way her face looked, he knew he had asked something stupid.  
  
Jiro: Fine.  
  
Mitsuko: No holding hands neither.  
  
Jiro reluctantly took his hand away from hers.  
  
Jiro, thinking: I wonder why she doesn't want me to do those things?  
  
They walked in the living room.  
  
Masaru, running up to hug Jiro: Jiro! Your back! Your really back.  
  
Jiro smiled and nodded softly. At that sight, Mitsuko's eyes filled with tears. Masaru never looked so happy.  
  
Mitsuko: Misaru this is Jiro. Jiro this is Misaru.  
  
Jiro: Hello, nice to meet you.  
  
Misaru: Nice to meet you too Jiro.  
  
Mitsuko, thinking: It's not going to be so nice later.  
  
Misaru, getting up: Well, Mitsuko I could see you are busy so I'll be on my way to the hospital.  
  
Mitsuko, suddenly remembering: Oh, Misaru I just remembered. I have a shift today don't I?  
  
Misaru: Yes but you don't have to come if you don't want to.  
  
Mitsuko, smiling: Thank you, Misaru.  
  
Misaru, nodding: I'll come back tommorow or later on today if you like. I just need to talk to your father about something.  
  
Mitsuko, nodding: Okay.  
  
Mitsuko walked Misaru to the door and opened the door for him.  
  
Misaru: Good bye.  
  
Mitsuko smiled and nodded and watched Misaru get in his car and drive away from her house. She sighed and closed the door. She stood there for a while and closed her eyes as she thought.  
  
Mitsuko: That was a close one.  
  
She felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. She smiled for she knew who's hand that was. No hand had the warmth Jiro's hand did.  
  
Mitsuko, eyes closed: Hello Jiro.  
  
Jiro: I know why you didn't want me to hug you and stuff.  
  
Mitsuko, eyes opening and growing wide: You do?  
  
Jiro: It's not very polite if I hug you or do stuff like that in front of your boss.  
  
Mitsuko, sighed in relief: Oh, yeah. That's it.  
  
Masaru: Thank God, he's gone!  
  
Jiro, raising his eyesbrows: Why don't you like him? He looks nice and he's polite.  
  
They walked in the living room and sat.  
  
Masaru: Like my dad says, don't judge a book by it's cover.  
  
Jiro, confused: But he's not a book.  
  
Mitsuko, smiling: What that means is not to judge someone by their looks.  
  
Jiro: Oh.  
  
Mitsuko: Did you eat anything, Masaru?  
  
Masaru: I was too sleepy to want to eat at Hiiramisho's house.  
  
Mitsuko: Are you hungry then?  
  
Masaru: Not much. A cup of orange juice would do good.  
  
Mitsuko: I'll get it then.  
  
Jiro: I can get it if you like.  
  
Mitsuko: It's okay.  
  
Jiro: Please?  
  
Mitsuko: Okay.  
  
So Jiro walked out the living room and into the kitchen.  
  
Mitsuko: I'm going to get something from my room.  
  
So Mitsuko walked up to her room.  
  
Masaru, telling a lie: I'm going to get something from my room.  
  
Mitsuko looked at him suspiciously as they walked upstairs. Masaru waited till she was in her room and he walked into the guest room. He closed the door and smiled.  
  
Masaru: You can really tell Mitsuko was in here. You can smell her perfume. Oh what's this? Oh Mitsuko, your in trouble!  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Mitsuko was looking for phone book to call Naomi to tell her not to wait up for her.  
  
She was looking for it everywhere with no luck. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She thought it was Jiro.  
  
Mitsuko: Come in.  
  
The door opened and revealed Masaru who close the door behind.He had an evil grin on and had his hands behind his back. Mitsuko rolled her eyes and continued looking for the phone book.  
  
Masaru: Hello dear sister. Sister I love so much with all my heart. Sister that couldn't-  
  
Mitsuko, interrupting him: Masaru get to the point. I know you want something.  
  
Masaru, casually: I was just wondering. How did you sleep last night?  
  
Mitsuko, raising her eyebrow: Why do you want to know?  
  
Masaru: Oh you know. I could tell you slept really good last night.  
  
Mitsuko: What do you mean?  
  
Masaru: Because I found this in Jiro's room.  
  
In his hand, Masaru held a white bra. Mitsuko's eyes went wide.  
  
Mitsuko, thinking: How could I have left that in there?  
  
Masaru, swinging the bra in his hand: You know, because I doubt this belongs to Jiro.  
  
Mitsuko, angrily: Masaru you give me that!  
  
Masaru, continuing as if he didn't hear anything: Because I don't think dad would be so happy to find out that you and Jiro did it.  
  
Mitsuko, nervously: You wouldn't dare!  
  
Masaru: Try me.  
  
Mitsuko, sighed: What do you want?  
  
Masaru, putting the bra in his pocket: You just do what I say and everything will be okay.  
  
Mitsuko: Masaru, I'm going to-  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
Mitsuko: Come in.  
  
Jiro walked in not looking happy.  
  
Mitsuko: What's wrong?  
  
Jiro: When I was trying to pour the juice in the cup, the cup kept on moving,  
  
Mitsuko, sighed and felt a sweat drop form in the back of her head: I have to children to deal with.  
  
Jiro and Masaru looked up at her confused.  
  
Mitsuko, in thought: It's going to be a long day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
  
Dear Loyal Fans,  
  
I liked this chapter. It was easier to write. Oh, so what do you think? Should I continue with the story or should I just stop? Sorry, that's a stupid question. But honestly, school is going to start here in Orlando so if you do want me to continue then updating is going to get slow. But I mean, I really want to stop this story right here because it's not headed anywhere. It's not like it's good or anything. Face it, I have no talent for this. So tell me what you think.  
  
Sorry,  
  
Yours Truly  
  
P.S  
  
To jchan401 ( You know who you are),  
  
I know, I know. I didn't use your idea because I like using my original ideas because if I do what you suggested, I realized that that would mess up the plot so I rather not add it for now. I know you actually wrote the whole chapter up for me when I had writer's block but as I said, I rather not use your chapter because then I wouldn't feel comfortable with it.   
  
I'm so sorry,  
  
Yours Truly  
  
~*~*~*~*~* 


	6. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Kikaider in any way. I also don't own  
  
any songs or stories mentioned here. Any questions or comments  
  
please feel free to E-mail me at moondaisygirl07@aol.com   
  
or you can also contact me at noelsari@aol.com.  
  
You can IM me if you wish and  
  
if you have time, please  
  
review!  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Weird Dinner  
  
A/N:  
  
Dear Loyal Fans,  
  
You might have noticed that mostly in each chapter it rains. I mean as in the setting and everything. Well, the reason I do that is because here in Orlando it's been raining A LOT. You would expect sunny days here! Not! Gee, I haven't even gone to Disney (I really want to see Mickey again!) or Universal Studios (I live very close to those theme parks. And I go very often because I don't have to pay)! This summer it's been very rainy and well summer doesn't really seem like it. And when I write each chapter it's raining! I dunno. I like writing when it rains. It inspires me. Well, lets just get started with Ch. 8! Oh to that certain person who left that negative review, if you paid attention in the last four OVA episodes, the last episode the Fate of Pinocchio, Jiro himself says something like "And with this I become fully human" or something like that. He those become human for your information! Or at least I think..........  
  
Regards,  
  
Yours Truly  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The cold wind blew her hair softly. That was a sign that it was going to rain any time soon. She walked around her garden, examining each plant or flower surrounding her, not having enough words to describe their beauty and importance. Each unique and different from the one next to it. Plants just speak for themselves. She sat on a swing that her father had hung on a cherry blossom tree for Masaru. She watched as the daisies moved softly with the wind. Her nose filled with the exotic smell that the sakura tree produced above her.  
  
The clouds above her turned gray and she watched as the birds landed somewhere safe. She put her hand on top of her chest, something she would do often when she was either worried or in deep thought. It's like even though her true love is finally with her and the happiness she and her family lost was restored, she still felt a sign of dread deep inside her heart.  
  
Mitsuko, in thought: Mitsuko, Mitsuko, Mitsuko, your going to be okay. Nothing is going to happen.  
  
And even if the voice inside her head told her that, she still felt a doubt. Would they be happy or would someone take that away from them?   
  
Mitsuko, in thought: Gill is dead. And this time for sure. No one will ruin this happiness for us.  
  
Or would they? Would some sort of villain come and take someone or something dear away from her?  
  
Mitsuko, in thought: Hopefully not.  
  
She was in deep thought. Trying as much as she could to answer her own doubtful questions. Wondering and wondering what would happen now. She had lost that optimism she used to have when she was small. After all she has gone through, do you honestly think she would be an optimist?  
  
Jiro, from the front door of her home: Mitsuko?  
  
Mitsuko, coming out of her thoughts: Yes Jiro?  
  
Jiro: Shouldn't you come in? I think it's going to rain.  
  
Mitsuko nodded. He was right. Softly a few rain drops fell from the sky. She walked to Jiro, glancing at everything around her until she was inside her warm home. Jiro put a hand on top of her cheek, wiping the rain drops that had landed on her cheek with his thumb.  
  
Jiro, softly: Is something the matter?  
  
Mitsuko, with a quick white lie: No. I'm okay.  
  
Jiro: Oh yeah. Your dad wants to tell you that Misaru and his dad are coming to have dinner with us.  
  
Mitsuko, eyes growing wide: Jiro please tell me your kidding.  
  
Mitsuko felt dread growing bigger every second in her stomach.  
  
Jiro, rolling his eyes: Don't worry I won't hug you or do whatever.  
  
Mitsuko: No, no it's not that. It's just. Never mind.  
  
Jiro: I still have to follow those rules don't I?  
  
Mitsuko, nodding: Yeah...... Gee Jiro, I'm sorry.  
  
Jiro, rolling his eyes and shrugging: It's all right.  
  
Mitsuko, planting a soft kiss on his lips: Thank you Jiro.   
  
Masaru: Oh sis! I need my room cleaned!  
  
Mitsuko, angrily: What the hell- I mean, okay.  
  
Jiro, frowning: Isn't he old enough to clean his own room?  
  
Mitsuko, sarcastically: Yes but I like cleaning my brother's room. What are sisters for?  
  
Jiro: I don't know.  
  
Mitsuko: You weren't supposed to answer that.  
  
Jiro: I wasn't?  
  
Mitsuko: Forget it Jiro.  
  
Jiro: Forget what?  
  
Mitsuko shook her head and sighed.  
  
Mitsuko, in thought: This is going to be a long day.  
  
Mitsuko walked over to a closet which holds all the cleaning items. Once she had everything, she walked up stairs and into her brother's dirty room. It's like the older he got, the dirtier he got. Masaru was leaning on the wall next to his bed, slyly.  
  
Mitsuko gave him a dirty look and she suddenly remembered.  
  
Mitsuko, hitting herself on the forehead: I forgot the mop!  
  
Masaru: No you didn't.  
  
Mitsuko: What are you talking about?  
  
Masaru, walking up to her: Meet your new friend. Actually I think you've been friends for a while.  
  
Masaru handed her an old toothbrush and her jaws dropped, in disbelief.  
  
Mitsuko: You honestly think I'm going to clean the floor with this??? o_o  
  
Masaru: Yeah do you got a problem? =-D  
  
Mitsuko, biting her lip: Oh I'm going to get you so bad, you'll-  
  
Masaru, interrupting her: While I have the bra, you can't do nothing but obey me. ;-D  
  
Masaru grinned and walked out his room leaving his sister baffled with a toothbrush in her hand. =-D  
  
Mitsuko, biting her lip: Better get started.......o_o  
  
Meanwhile.......  
  
Jiro, in thought: Why'd she get so mad? Those were very hard questions.......  
  
He heard the door to the living room opening and he looked up. Masaru closed the door behind him, looking happy.  
  
Masaru: Hello Jiro.  
  
Jiro, smiling: Hello Masaru.  
  
Masaru: Are you upset?  
  
Jiro: Sort of.  
  
Masaru: About what?  
  
Jiro: Your sister.  
  
Masaru: Oh her. What did she do?  
  
Jiro: She gets mad easily.  
  
Masaru: Tell me about it.  
  
Jiro:I am telling you about it......  
  
Masaru: No, no I mean-Never mind.  
  
Jiro: Oh no. Not you too!  
  
Masaru, a sweat drop forming in the back of his head: Jiro? Are you okay?  
  
Masaru, in thought: Is it me or has Jiro gotten very weird in the past years?  
  
Meanwhile.........  
  
Mitsuko: Almost done.......Only have to scrub this corner with the toothbrush and I'm- Oh no. Why'd you have to brake now? o_o  
  
Mitsuko tried to scrub the floor with what remained of the poor old toothbrush.  
  
Mitsuko: Finally......  
  
Mitsuko let herself fall on her brother's bed, softly. She had finally finished cleaning her brother's room. She sighed.-_-  
  
Mitsuko: I have to get my bra back somehow. Too bad it's in Masaru's pocket......  
  
She sighed and got up and gathered everything.  
  
Meanwhile...........  
  
Masaru had spend a long time explaining to Jiro what is and what isn't a common remark (You know, like don't judge a book by its cover or tell me about it, etc.).   
  
It took Jiro a while to get it.  
  
Masaru: So you see. Mitsuko isn't mad at you. I'm not mad at you. They're just words common people use.  
  
Jiro nodded slowly and Masaru knew he didn't get it.  
  
Masaru: Maybe your better off without using those common remarks.......o_o  
  
Meanwhile.............  
  
Mitsuko had to take a shower after she cleaned Masaru's room. Like it was almost time for dinner, which meant what's his face was coming soon with his father, she had to be ready by then. She had put a tight black sleeveless dress. What color went better with her then black? She also had to put those very uncomfortable black high-heel sandals. This is what people expect of her.  
  
They expected the daughter of a well known inventor (AN: I dunno. Is he an inventor or a scientist? Sorry for interrupting. Again...) to be so elegant. Someone she would never be. After all, she is just an average girl.  
  
Mitsuko: Or am I?  
  
She sighed and got ready for the horrible dinner.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
To get his mind off of common remarks, Masaru and Jiro both just read the fairy tale book Etsuko gave to Masaru.  
  
Jiro, confused: I don't get it. How can a girl sleep that long?  
  
Masaru: I dunno. I never really liked Sleeping Beauty.  
  
Jiro: It's like each story ends the same. It's always a happy ending. I wish life was like that. I guess people write fairy tales because they wished we lived in a world like Cinderella's (SP?) or Aladdin's (SP?) despite the truth.  
  
Masaru, in agreement: Uh-huh.  
  
A familiar sweet voice: That's why I don't like fairy tales. They make you realize in what kind of world we really live in. A world of mass destruction and in the end man is going to kill man. Country is going to fight with it's own people. And much of that is happening in Korea. So you see, it's not going to be an earthquake or the end of the world that will end man it's going to be man itself. We can't settle our differences with a talk and yet, we go off to war not realizing that that won't do no good. Innocent people die every day in a war or anything else.  
  
But no one cares until it's someone they love. People have too much pride. They'd rather fight to the end. Fairy tales are just created for children so parents can hide the true world from them. When children grow up, they realize they've been living a lie and get to know what is the true world. And today I realize I was one of those people who would read to their children these fairy tales. After all I went through, I wanted to hide the true world from Masaru. I wanted to keep a distance from him and the world. I wanted him to believe that we lived in the same world Snow White did. But the truth always comes afloat.  
  
Mitsuko was standing by the door. She knew that as much as she didn't like it, all she had just said was the truth. No one likes the truth.  
  
Jiro: I realized that too. I wish it wasn't like that.  
  
Mitsuko, sitting next to him: We all do. But the world is already penetrated with all this hate and sadness. You can't really change it.  
  
Masaru: I thought you said that one voice can change everything.  
  
Mitsuko: Sometimes. It depends. Don't you realize that not everyone is going to agree with you?  
  
Masaru: I guess.  
  
Masaru got up and sighed.  
  
Masaru: I guess I better change........Before that bastard comes.......  
  
Mitsuko: Masaru......-_-  
  
Masaru walked to the door from behind them after he slipped something inside of Mitsuko's dress. She smiled.  
  
Mitsuko, in thought: Masaru......:-D  
  
Mitsuko: Jiro wait a second.  
  
Jiro nodded and she got up and walked over to the door. Once she was out and checked that no one was in sight, she reached for the bra Masaru had slipped inside her dress. She smiled and walked up stairs and quickly put her bra inside her  
  
drawer.  
  
She got out of her room and noticed Masaru was standing outside his door, slipping a green sweater on. She smiled. He looked so adorable trying to put on his cute green sweater and dressed in his cute black pants. She walked over to him. He had finally put on his sweater.  
  
Mitsuko, giggling: Masaru, I'm sorry to disappoint you but you got your sweater on the wrong way.  
  
Masaru: Shit!  
  
Mitsuko, smiling: Don't say that. I'll help you. Why'd you call off your blackmail?  
  
Masaru: I'm just nice like that. No really, I just didn't want to clean my room.  
  
Mitsuko: What was the toothbrush for?  
  
Masaru, fixing his hair once he had on his sweater: That was just for fun.  
  
They walked down stairs and she giggled.  
  
Mitsuko: Sure Masaru. You try scrubbing your dirty floor with an old toothbrush.  
  
Masaru, laughing: No thanks. What did happen to my toothbrush?  
  
Mitsuko, smiling: I'll buy you a new one.  
  
Masaru, jaws dropped: You broke my toothbrush? I loved that toothbr-  
  
Door: Ding, dong. Ding, dong.  
  
Masaru: Oh the asshole is here.  
  
Mitsuko, hitting him softly on the side of the head: Masaru, shhhh.  
  
Masaru sighed and went inside the living room to tell Jiro to go to the dinning room.  
  
Mitsuko opened the door to reveal Misaru and his father. She smiled a fake smile.  
  
Mitsuko: Hello Dr. Yamazaki! Hello Misaru. How are you gentlemen tonight?  
  
Dr. Yamazaki: Hello darling. We are fine and you?  
  
Mitsuko, smiling: I'm doing great.  
  
Dr. Yamazaki: I heard your brother is here.  
  
Mitsuko, nodding: Uh-huh. Please come in. Oh it's raining?  
  
Misaru: Yes it is. Can you believe the weather lately?  
  
Mitsuko: I know. Please follow me to the dinning room. Oh and be polite. My father cooked the dinner and I'm not going to lie. My father isn't such a great cook.  
  
Dr. Yamazaki: Mitsuko, I bet it's going to be great.  
  
Mitsuko, smiling: Just a warning.  
  
She opened the door to the dinning room and the great smell of food filled her nose.  
  
Mitsuko, TH: I hope it's as good as it smells.  
  
Mitsuko took a seat next to Jiro and Misaru took a seat beside her. Masaru rolled his eyes and took a seat next to Jiro. Dr. Yamazaki took a seat next to her father and smiled.  
  
Dr. Yamazaki: Hello Dr. Komyoji. It's been a long time since we have last seen each other.  
  
Dr. Komyoji, smiling: I know.   
  
Dr. Yamazaki, facing Jiro: So this is your son, Jiro?  
  
Both Jiro and Dr.Komyoji nodded. Jiro nodded in a confused way and she bit her lip.  
  
Jiro: It's a pleasure to meet you.  
  
Dr. Yamazaki: The pleasure is all mine.  
  
Jiro smiled and nodded.   
  
Dr. Komyoji: Well dig in.  
  
Mitsuko had to admit. Her father's cooking was pretty good. It wasn't as good as hers but it was okay. Masaru gave her a look and she shrugged. It was a look that she knew that meant 'what do you think' and she would always respond with a shrug or a nod.  
  
Dr. Yamazaki kept on staring at Jiro with some interest, or so Mitsuko has noticed.   
  
She raised her eyebrows.  
  
Mitsuko: So Dr. Yamazaki, have you started any new projects?  
  
Dr. Yamazaki, turning to Mitsuko: Not in the mean time. But I'm going to start a certain one pretty soon.  
  
Mitsuko, with fake interest: Really?   
  
Dr. Yamazaki: Yes. It's just a small project though.  
  
Mitsuko: That's weird. You usually do big projects.  
  
Dr. Yamazaki: I know.  
  
Mitsuko,in thought: I wonder. Why does he keep on staring at Jiro for?  
  
Masaru must have noticed too because the way he was giving Dr. Yamazaki dirty looks.  
  
Mitsuko, in thought: Wait. He always gives him dirty looks.  
  
The dinner went by pretty fast. Dr. Komyoji had made coffee for them all. They were in the living room, sharing one conversation.  
  
Masaru: Mitsuko, I'm tired. Can you read me a story?  
  
Mitsuko, grabbing her brother's hand: Yes. C'mon Jiro.  
  
Jiro, nodded: Okay.  
  
They walked together out the living room and up to Masaru's room.  
  
Masaru: I'm going to change into my pj's.  
  
Masaru walked in his bathroom with his pj's in his hand. Mitsuko turned to Jiro who was holding the fairy tale book.  
  
Mitsuko, casually: So, what do you think about Dr. Yamazaki?  
  
Jiro: He's an interesting fellow.  
  
Mitsuko, nodding: He is. Did you see anything weird about him?  
  
Jiro, looking at her strangely: No....... That mustache looked kinda weird though. I think he should shave it off.  
  
Mitsuko, rolling her eyes: Jiro.......-_-  
  
The door to Masaru's bathroom opened to reveal Masaru little head poking out.  
  
Masaru: I need a toothbrush.  
  
Mitsuko: Oh yeah. I have to get one from my bathroom.  
  
Jiro: I'll get it.  
  
Mitsuko: If you wish.  
  
Jiro, nodding: I'll be back in a second. No actually in two seconds because a seco-  
  
Mitsuko and Masaru: We get it Jiro. Just get the toothbrush.  
  
(AN: Okay, I know Jiro is kind of weird and is so OOC but I dunno. I thought it was funny if he acted this way. Even if he kinda acts like a complete idiot with no clue. On with the story.......)  
  
Once Jiro left the room, Masaru turned to his sister.  
  
Masaru, scratching the back of his head: I'm sorry if I'm insulting your boyfriend Mitsuko, but Jiro has been acting kind of weird lately.  
  
Mitsuko: I know. o_o  
  
Masaru: He thought you were mad at him.  
  
Mitsuko: Me? Mad at him? 0_0  
  
Masaru: Yeah. He thought that when you said never mind, he thought you hated him for some reason.  
  
Mitsuko: Jiro......  
  
The door to Masaru's room opened to reveal Jiro, empty handed. Masaru and Mitsuko raised their eyebrows.  
  
Mitsuko: Jiro, where's the toothbrush?  
  
Jiro: About that. What's a toothbrush?  
  
Masaru and Mitsuko both felt a sweat drop form on the back of their heads.  
  
Masaru: Never mind, I'll get it.  
  
Masaru shook his head and walked out his room.  
  
Jiro: I'm so stupid.  
  
Mitsuko bit her lip and tried to hold a laugh.  
  
Mitsuko: Of course not Jiro. Your not stupid.  
  
Jiro: Really? ^-^  
  
Mitsuko, gaving Jiro a soft kiss: Uh-huh.  
  
A smooth voice: When did my room become the make out room?  
  
Masaru smiled as he leaned on his door.  
  
Mitsuko, blushing: Masaru.....  
  
There was a knock on the door and Mitsuko took a few steps away from Jiro so they wouldn't look suspicious. Masaru sighed and opened the door.  
  
Masaru: What the hell do you want?  
  
Mitsuko: Masaru! Hello Misaru, can I help you?  
  
Misaru: Well, I just wanted to say good-bye.  
  
Mitsuko, with a white lie: Oh yeah of course. Goodbye Misaru. It was nice having you here.  
  
Misaru: Yes of course. I was our pleasure being here. It was also a pleasure seeing Jiro again.  
  
Jiro nodded and Masaru rolled his eyes.  
  
Masaru: Well that's all for tonight, Yamazaki. Please show yourself to the front door and get the hell out of here.  
  
Masaru closed the door in his face and smiled.  
  
Mitsuko: Masaru your so rude.  
  
Mitsuko opened the door but she heard her father saying good-bye and closing the front door. She closed her brother's door and took a sat on a chair next to Masaru's bed. Jiro was sitting on Masaru's bed, next to her.  
  
Jiro, frowning: Mitsuko, I know he's your boss and everything but you don't have to act so flirty around him.  
  
Mitsuko stared at Jiro with amazement.  
  
Mitsuko, in thought: I didn't know Jiro could have jealousy.  
  
Masaru: Oh, that's the understatement, Jiro. Mitsuko hates his guts.  
  
Jiro: Why does she hate his guts? What have his guts ever done to her?o_o  
  
Mitsuko giggled and Masaru bit his lip.  
  
Masaru: That means she hates the guy.  
  
Mitsuko: I don't hate him. I just don't like him the way he likes me.  
  
Jiro: The way he likes you?  
  
Mitsuko: Jiro, Misaru has the same feelings you have for me.  
  
Jiro: He likes you? As in love you?  
  
  
  
Mitsuko: Umm......  
  
Masaru: Take that as a yes.  
  
Jiro, frowning: Do you like him?  
  
Mitsuko: Of course not! I love you!  
  
Jiro: But the way you act around him. And why'd you tell him I'm your brother?  
  
Masaru, excitingly: Ohhh, this is like that one episode of Oprah or Jerry Springer   
  
( Sp?)! The love triangle! This is great.  
  
Mitsuko, angrily: MASARU! This is real life not one of your shows!  
  
Masaru: Hello! My shows are real. They're based on real life happenings!  
  
Jiro: Are we talking about shows all of a sudden?  
  
Masaru was just sitting there, enjoying the sight if his sister fighting with her Jiro. He smiled.  
  
Mitsuko, angrily: We're not talking about shows. And we're not talking about Misaru! As a matter of fact, we're not even talking!  
  
Mitsuko got up and walked out Masaru's room, slamming the door behind her. Masaru and Jiro were left in the room, stunned.  
  
Masaru: What just happened?  
  
Jiro: I don't know but I'm going to check on her.  
  
Masaru nodded and Jiro left the room, silently closing the door. He was about to go in Mitsuko's room when the door rang. Jiro frowned.  
  
Jiro, in thought: Who can that be?  
  
He shrugged and then decided to open the door. He unlocked the door and opened it, surprised and shocked to see the person.  
  
Jiro: It can be......It just can't be!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Loyal Fans,  
  
Who is it? I don't know. Just kidding. But if you want to find out, you'll have to review and be patient. I'm going to school on Monday! Yay! The good thing is, I won't be bored anymore. The bad thing is, updating is going to get slow. Hey, to a good side, there's always a bad side. It's normal. Oh well. Well, thanks a lot for all the reviews. 40 something reviews. Whoa, I wasn't expecting that. Can my story be that good? Nah. It's just an average story made my average me. Well, I'm have the next chapter on ff.net as soon as I can.  
  
Bye,  
  
Yours Truly  
  
P. S I know, I know. I'm so sorry for this chapter's shortness. I'm sorry. Oh and thanks for the many of you who reviewed about that one girl's mean little review. Oh I feel so special! lol  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Don't forget to review!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Kikaider in any way. I also don't own  
  
any songs or stories mentioned here. Any questions or comments  
  
please feel free to E-mail me at moondaisygirl07@aol.com   
  
or you can also contact me at noelsari@aol.com.  
  
You can IM me if you wish and  
  
if you have time, please  
  
review!  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Jealousy and More  
  
Dearl Loyal Fans,  
  
I left you on a cliffhanger on purpouse. I knew that there would be many reviews. When I did that, I had no idea who was going to be at the door. But I guess I know now. I guess I'll have to change it though. It's not going to be one person but four   
  
( I bet you know who it is know) . You'll be surprised......lol.  
  
Bye,  
  
Yours Truly  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It can't be.....It just can't be!" Was what Jiro had said. He was overcomed with emotions like disbelief and happiness.  
  
" Oh yes it can little bro," The boy that looked just like Jiro said. The only difference was that his jacket was red, his pants and turtleneck were different, and his wild hair covered one of his eyes. Also known as, Ichiro or Kikaider 01.  
  
" But I thought....I thought-" Jiro stuttered, trying to find a way to say his sentence.  
  
" Dead? Well the last time I looked, I was alive," A boy that looked like Jiro as well said. Only his jacket was yellow and ( I think) his hair covers one of his eyes. The boy who is supposed to be younger then Jiro and Ichiro but who seems much more mature with his actions and voice. He's also known as Rei or Kikaider 00 ( I dunno if that's Rei's robot form name. But I guess it is because Rei in japanese means 'Zero' and 'Ichi' in Ichiro means 'one' and well that's just a fact!).  
  
" Oh Jiro!" Someone said but Jiro didn't get the chance to see the female because she had just but her arms around him and almost made him fall to the ground. But by her voice, Jiro could tell that it was Reiko. He was surprised to see the girl who was practically Mitsuko's twin since Mitsuko's hair was now shoulder lenght. He was also surprised because appereantly she had been dead, like Ichiro and Rei. She basically has the same coat Mitsuko has and a red short skirt ( I'm not sure what color her shirt is).  
  
" Let the boy breathe for goodness sakes," A sassy voice said and pulled Reiko off of Jiro, something Jiro was thankfull for ( Sorry, I just don't like Reiko. I just had to add her though. I thought it would be funny). The girl with brown ( or black) short sassy hair was pulling her sister back to her position. She rolled her eyes at Reiko's actions. Jiro smiled at his sister, Bejingder (Sp?), who was wearing her normal blue and red ( Are those the colors?) short dress with a cute pink coat and red boots. Her clothes practically had hearts everywhere since her name means beauty ( I think that's what she said in that episode Beautiful Enemy.I'm sorry for interrupting again ).  
  
" I just- How did you know I was here?" Jiro asked, confused.  
  
" All right, are you going to let us in or what?" Bejingder said and Ichiro nodded in agreement. Bejingder's like a girl version of Ichiro.  
  
" Sure, sure," Jiro replied, sheepishly letting them in and into the living room. They all sat.  
  
" So whose mansion?" Ichiro said, making himself comfortable.  
  
" Your creator's," Jiro said.  
  
" You mean the Komyoji dude?" Ichiro asked, stupidly.  
  
" Dr. Komyoji," Jiro corrected.  
  
" Whatever. Same thing," Ichiro said.  
  
" Well, on to other subjects. How'd you know I was here?" Jiro asked.  
  
" This young man told us," Reiko said, looking up at the chandelier with amazement. She was obviously astonished with the luxeries in the home.  
  
" By any chance, did he have chestnut hair that covers one of his eyes and tan skin?" Jiro asked, curiosly.  
  
" Yes that's him," Reiko replied.  
  
" But you know the weird thing?" Rei said, crossing his arms.  
  
" What is it?" Jiro said.  
  
" Well, when we were around him, I felt something. You know, like when you get the feeling that your around a brother or a sister? Well, I felt that around that guy," Rei said.  
  
" I felt that too. It was weird because the guy looks human," Bejingder said, shrugging.  
  
" But Misaru, or the guy, he's human. You must be mistaken," Jiro said.  
  
" You know him, Jiro?" Reiko asked, curiously.  
  
" Yes. Misaru is Mitsuko's boss," Jiro said.  
  
" Mitsuko? Who's she," Reiko asked, sort of hurt.  
  
" She's Dr. Komyoji's eldest daughter," Jiro said, blushing slightly.  
  
Rei stared at his older brother and his eyebrow raised.  
  
" He has a daughter?" Rei said, " He looks kind of old doesn't he?" Rei said, staring at a picture of Dr. Komyoji in the wall.  
  
" She's eighteen," Jiro said, " His younger son is ten (?)."  
  
Suddenly the door opened to reveal young Mitsuko wearing her cute short beige night dress.   
  
" Jiro-" She was about to say but then noticed the four other people around Jiro.  
  
She stared at them curiously. And she frowned as she heard a low wolf whistle coming from the boy in the red jacket.  
  
" Jiro? Who are- I mean-" She tried to find the words for the most ackward situation she ever went through espicially since the boy with the red jacket was staring at her body with wide eyes and a cocky smile. Her cheeks burned and her eyes went wide as she saw a girl, who was like her twin. And she saw another girl who looked like an early version of herself. And then there was the final guy who looked older the all of them. She gasped as she got a better look at the boy with the red jacket.  
  
" Ichiro....." She said, each letter escaping her mouth slowly. Jiro looked at her strangely.  
  
" Mitsuko, how do you know Ichiro?" Jiro asked.  
  
" I remember now. When I was younger, father started building him. That was my first time ever seeing a red and blue kikaider. He named him Ichiro because of my half brother," She said.  
  
" But your dad never told you his name did he?" Jiro asked.  
  
" Uh, well no. I, well, went into his laboratory one day when I was young. I just wanted to see if I could understand him a little bit more. When he went for a break outside, I took the chance to go into his lab. That's when I saw the red and blue robot. I was scared at first but then I went to his desk and saw all these papers. They were so hard to understand but I saw a blueprint on the red and blue robot with the name Ichiro on top," Mitsuko said, " It's weird. After father was done with him, he hid him somewhere. I don't know why."  
  
" Do you know any other robots made by your dad?" Rei asked her.  
  
" Father had a few blueprints on other robots. He told me after Jiro left, that he had worked on another kikaider but he never really finished him. He also had two blueprints on female looking humanoids. They were both based on me," She said, " He never built those female humanoids."  
  
" Oh really? We must be those female humanoids," Bejingder said, pointing at herself and at Reiko.  
  
" I would have figured. You look like an early version of myself and you look like me," Mitsuko said.  
  
" Oh no they don't. The original is always better," Ichiro said, with a cocky smile.  
  
Mitsuko felt her cheeks turn red. Jiro stared at Ichiro threatning.  
  
" So who are you?" Mitsuko said, turning to Rei.  
  
" I was the unfinished kikaider," Rei said, " Rei's the name. Or Kikaider 00."  
  
Mitsuko gasped.  
  
" Who finished you?" Mitsuko asked.  
  
" An old dude," Ichiro said.  
  
" Oh him. I remember him. He would come to visit sometimes," Mitsuko said, " I haven't seen him though in years. I think father was one of his students," Mitsuko said.  
  
" He was. He told us," Rei said.  
  
" So, your Jiro's brothers and sisters. I see. But didn't Jiro, uh-" Mitsuko started.  
  
" Killed us? Well Reiko was killed first. She was killed by Gill. Then it was Ichiro and Rei. They were killed by Jiro. And then me. I was killed when one of Gill's robot shot me," Bejingder said.  
  
" Then who repaired you?" Mitsuko asked.  
  
" Probably the old dude," Ichiro said.  
  
" Sounds reasonable, I guess but then how did you know Jiro was here?" Mitsuko asked.  
  
" Misaru," Jiro said, frowning. Mitsuko gasped.  
  
" Misaru! But, I don't get it. Why is it that when something happens Misaru is always a part of it?' Mitsuko said.  
  
" I don't find it hard to believe," Jiro said, shrugging.  
  
" Jiro, don't say that," Mitsuko said.  
  
" I don't like him Mitsuko," Jiro said.  
  
" How come?" Mitsuko asked.  
  
" Mitsuko, you can really be naive," Jiro said.  
  
" I don't like that dude neither. Stay away from him. There's something suspicious about him," Ichiro said.  
  
" Hey, for once in his life the older brother is right," Rei said, smiling slightly.  
  
" What the hell are-" Ichiro started, angrily.  
  
" Mitsuko, you know yourself that you don't like him. I know you don't. Then why do you hang around him?" Jiro asked. He was obviously trying to avoid a war between Ichiro and Rei.  
  
" I dunno. It's the least I can do for him. If I can't return his feelings, I'll at least return his friendship. After all, his intentions are innocent," Mitsuko said. She was always surprised by the compasion she had for others. Jiro was right. She was very naive. She's so innocent and so blind.  
  
" He's human right?" Reiko asked. Mitsuko raised her eyebrows at the girl, who was silent the whole conversation until now.  
  
" Of course he is," Mitsuko said.  
  
" Are you sure?" Bejinger asked. Mitsuko frowned.   
  
" Of course I am," Mitsuko said, " Why all the questions?" she added.  
  
Rei was about to answer when the door suddenly open to reveal Dr. Komyoji.  
  
" Mitsuko? Why aren't you in bed?" He said and then gasped. His lips kept on moving but no words came out.  
  
" Ichiro? Rei? Bejingder? Reiko?" Dr. Komyoji said, astonished.  
  
" So we finally get to meet the old man," Ichiro said. Mitsuko frowned.  
  
" Don't call him an old man!" Mitsuko said, angrily and Bejingder hit Ichiro on the head.  
  
" My little Mitsuko, I'm an old man all right. So, all my humanoids are reunited. I wonder. Jiro told us you were all destroyed," Dr. Komyoji said, holding Mitsuko's hand for support. Mitsuko stared at her father with concern.  
  
"No your not old. Maybe you should go to bed," Mitsuko suggested.  
  
" But-" Dr. Komyoji started.  
  
" No buts. You need your rest," Mitsuko said. Dr. Komyoji sighed, defeated.  
  
" All right, I'll go to sleep. But we'll talk more in the morning," Dr. Komyoji said and nodded at them and left. Mitsuko sighed, clutching the end of her nightdress.  
  
" Something wrong Mitsuko?" Jiro asked, worried.  
  
" I'm scared. Father is getting old and he's been getting colds very often. He's been coughing a lot and I know he's in pain. He just won't tell me because he knows I'll get upset. What if he......dies? Masaru needs him. I need him. I've been trying so hard in my job as a nurse. I usually work a day and night shift just to support my family. Then our lives get in danger so many times, it's horrible. I'm just scared," Mitsuko said, sadly. Everyone just watched the young girl standing in front of the door. Mitsuko turned around, so she could avoid everyone seeing her cry. But everyone could see her tears slowly land on the oak floor. Jiro was about to say something but Ichiro suddenly got up.  
  
" Don't worry Mitsuko, we're here to protect you, espicially you, and your family," Ichiro said, with a determined glint in his eyes.  
  
Mitsuko turned around. She really didn't expect that. She frowned but knowing her manners.  
  
" Uh thank you?" She said, ackwardly something everyone noticed and tried to hold a laugh. No one really expected something like that coming out the mouth of stubborn Ichiro. A humanoid who only cared of himself or so we thought. Reiko crossed her arms for some reason. Mitsuko was getting the feeling that this Reiko didn't like her what so ever.  
  
" You should go to sleep Mitsuko," Jiro said, concerned.  
  
" It's okay. I'm not tired," Mitsuko said, smiling.  
  
" Are you sure?" Jiro said. Mitsuko smiled a reassuring smile.  
  
" Uh-huh," Mitsuko said, " Did Masaru fall asleep?" She added.  
  
" I dunno," Jiro said.  
  
" Well, I'll check up on him and I'll be back," Mitsuko said and walked out the room.  
  
" I like her," Ichiro said, the cocky smile back in his face. Jiro frowned.  
  
" Like a friend, right?" Jiro asked. Reiko stared up at him, confused and hurt. Jiro felt a weird feeling arise in his stomach. Was this jealousy?  
  
" I like her a lot. I like the way her hips move when she walks and how good she looks in tight clothes-" Ichiro said, as if Jiro hadn't said a word. Jiro coughed.  
  
"Excuse me?" Jiro said, raising his eyesbrows.  
  
" Oh your excused. She so smart and-" Ichiro said, day dreaming. The sight of Ichiro in love was kind of sick. Or just beyond weird.  
  
" Can we talk about something else?" Reiko said.  
  
Ichiro was brought back to earth at that statement. Everyone stared at her, confused.  
  
" Reiko? You don't like Mitsuko?" Jiro asked.  
  
" I- I. Yes of course I like her," Reiko said, not wanting to make Jiro upset. Jiro smiled and sighed in relief.  
  
" Oh, for a minute I thought you didn't like Mitsuko. Mitsuko's a very lovable person. You just can't help but love her," Jiro said, blushing at the thought.  
  
" You can say that again," Ichiro said, smiling.  
  
"For a minute I thought you didn't like Mitsuko. Mitsuko's a very lovable person. You just can't help but love her. There I said it again," Jiro said, akwardly. Everyone stared at him. Rei and Bejingder shook their heads, Reiko just smiled politly, and Ichiro slapped his forehead.  
  
" You just don't get it, do you Jiro?" A voice said. A small boy stood there smiling.  
  
Masaru just didn't get why Jiro got stupid all of sudden.   
  
" Who the hell are you people?" Masaru said, frowning as he looked around.  
  
" Who the hell are you to be addressing us that way you !@#$%^&* bastard," Ichiro said, angrily.  
  
Masaru was about to answer when a small hand covered his mouth. He looked up to find his sister covering his mouth.  
  
" Masaru Komyoji! Don't be using that vulgar language towards our guests," Mitsuko said, " I'm so sorry," She said and smiled at everyone. Masaru frowned.  
  
" I don't think that asshole is supposed to be in here!" Masaru said, pointing at Ichiro.  
  
" Why I oughta-" Ichiro started, about to get up but Bejingder held him back.  
  
" Masaru! Please stop it! Go to bed," Mitsuko said.  
  
" But-" Masaru started.  
  
" I said go to bed now," Mitsuko said, putting her hands on her hips.   
  
" You heard her you little rascal," Ichiro said, snickering.  
  
" Rrr, fine," Masaru said and walked out the room, angrily.  
  
" I'm so sorry," Mitsuko said, blushing slightly.  
  
" You shouldn't be, Mitsuko. This idiot should," Bejingder said, hitting him hard on the ribs ( Opps, he's a humanoid. Forgot -_-).  
  
" Why should I?" Ichiro said and Bejingder said something in his ear. He blushed.  
  
" Sorry, Mitsuko," Ichiro said. Mitsuko nodded akwardly.  
  
What a sudden twist in events, Mitsuko thought. This can't get any weirder she thought. But of course she was wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN:  
  
Hey you guys! Sorry for making this chapter short! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the best! I really mean it! Thanks to all those people who are supporting me! I feel so loved! hehehehe.  
  
Oh are there any Cyborg 009 fans here? There are? Great! Well to all you 009/003 lovers, you should really read Sunset Dance Into Darkness Black Ghost Revived by the greatest author of all time, GoldAngel2!  
  
Read it you guys because it's a work of art. I am so sorry for not updating in ages. School has been taking a lot of my time. I haven't had any time to write at all  
  
( You guys are lucky that I even wrote this chapter). Well hopefully I'll have time to write up the next chapter up because I have a three day weekend now! YAY! ^_^  
  
But I got homework.....Awwww. Geez, this sucks. Well, I guess things can't always be happy. Well as I said, I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as I can   
  
I can write it faster if any of you are willing to do my homework for me! Any takers? No? Awww........Oh well. Well, that's all I have to say and review or I WILL NOT UPDATE! REPEAT, I WILL NOT UPDATE IF YOU DO NOT REVIEW! IT'S EASY YOU GUYS! JUST PRESS THAT BUTTON OVER THERE WHERE IT SAY SOMETHING LIKE " SUBMIT REVIEW" AND SAY SOMETHING NICE. NO FLAMES ALLOWED! FLAMER WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES! *GRABS HAMMER*  
  
All right, so you guys get it or do I have to go through this again? No? All right! Review in 1, 2, and 3! GO!  
  
Bye,  
  
Yours Truly! ^_^  
  
P.S There will be a BIG change in the plot for the story since I added the rest of the Kikaider brothers and sisters. Just a fact!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!! 


End file.
